


This War of Hers

by MarcDePlume



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Bastion is adorable, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Comedy, Conspiracy, Covert Operation, Dark Comedy, Decisions, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Female Anti-Hero, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Global Dynamics, God Complex, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Hacking, Hanzo and Genji are trying, Hospitals, Illegal Activities, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Legends, Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mercenaries, Military, Minor Character Death, Murder, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Omnic relations, Omnic relationships, Omnics, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Pharah and Ana have a strained relationship, Pharah and McCree BFF's, Political, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Realistic, Reinhardt is getting too old, Resurrection, Roadhog is the best, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sombra's an anti-hero, Soul-Searching, Swearing, Talon - Freeform, Terrorism, Torture, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War, Winston and Tracer BFF's, Winston is so kind, Zenyatta is trying to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcDePlume/pseuds/MarcDePlume
Summary: The Second Omnic Crisis looms ever closer on the politically unsettled world, except now there is no Overwatch to protect them. One ape changes all this when he activates a long thought deactivated recall switch.Enter Fareeha Amari, daughter to the legendary sniper Ana Amari, who by one apes click of a button is thrown her into a world she never expected to see. A world of corruption, sabotage, assassination and a global conspiracy that could topple the world’s governments and spark an entirely new conflict.





	1. Prologue - Before the Storm Pt.1

It’s a cold night when it first started. It wasn’t meant to go down like this. That night the wind was brittle against her tanned skin, causing the low drone of chattering teeth to mix with the winds harsh whispers. She pushed her hands deep into her leather jacket; her fingers stung from the cold wind and her eyes began to water from the bombardment of artillery like wind. She internally scolded herself for deciding England was a good place to disappear. Couldn’t she have disappeared to somewhere warmer? She was meant to be at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, in the warm Mediterranean sun, with her friends preparing to help the world even if it wasn’t completely legal. She was meant to be training. Recall was what she had wanted so much after the initial disbanding of Overwatch; Overwatch was the goal because that’s all she ever wanted… Wasn’t it? Then why now was she getting cold feet? Why was she hiding away in cold old London on a depressingly dark November evening wanting nothing more to crawl in to a hole and the world to forget the name Fareeha Amari. She had been walking for hours, she could feel fatigue beginning to settle into her bones, yet, she refused to stop wandering like there was somewhere she needed to be but didn’t quite know where it was yet. She had arrived in England six hours ago and had received the most unusual looks when she had no luggage, so much so she had been stopped by security. She lied through her teeth to them till they let her go. They kept an eye on her till she had left but it didn’t bother her too much. She was used to people watching her, Helix International, the Egyptian Army, school and the overly watchful eye of her mother… Till she had died. Leaving her daughter with no family. She had suspicions that her mother wasn’t dead, but she couldn’t prove that. She didn’t want to come across as a conspiracy theorist so she kept her suspicion to herself. Just something else to eat away at her. She wandered through the old streets in and out of Kings Row just thinking. Eventually she arrived at Westminster Bridge. She was standing on the half wrecked remains looking into the Thames. Riots, two Junkers rampage and anti-Omnic protests had led to the near destruction of parliament and Westminster Bridge. She didn’t remember walking here. Her mind must have been wandering again, so she went to turn away. But her body didn’t respond she kept just standing over the water looking into the dark swirling water. It looked calming. Relaxing. Peaceful. She didn’t want to think tonight but the water compelled her to remember. In the water she saw the faces of her fallen friends; Captain Khalil, Okoro and so many others. For once in a long time she allowed her mind to fully go, all the thoughts she had bottled inside her swelled and came out as heavy tears. They dropped as hard from her eyes, staining her cheeks and the ground before her. Maybe this is why her mother was so against her joining the military, feeling so alone, fearing that seeing your friends could always be the last. Her feet moved her closer to the edge, just slowly. Her feet just gently across the edge, just enough that her tears fell into the water below to disappear like nothing. In that harsh night she let herself mourn. Her face stained with tears, the almost inaudible whimpering hidden by the winds increasing screeching, the invisible lump forming in her throat, the spiraling thoughts threatening to take control of her mind and her arms crossing tighter across her stuttering chest.

In the dark a figure stood just below a dingy streetlight casting an ominous yellow tinge over their outline. Their footsteps were almost silent with the harsh wind muffling the remaining sounds that emitted. They stalked their now defenseless victim stepping slowly closer to the sobbing mess. The ground was uneven from the damage but they kept their footing level as they got within ear shot of the their target.

“I thought Amari’s didn’t cry.” The mess suddenly snapped around twisting with inhuman speed. Her face was a mess of tears with her raven hair landing slightly over face, her footing uneven from the startled spin cause her to shake dangerously on the edge she stood.

“ _Who are you?_ ” She growled in Arabic. It looked like her instincts took control of her hand as she reached for a gun, but as the fingers couldn’t find one they came up in a defensive block.

“How about you step away from the edge first. _And can we keep it English my Arabic’s very rusty._ ” The figure calmly switched between the languages. The voice was slightly distorted; Fareeha thought as she stepped slightly forward leaving the swirling faces in the water behind. Her eyes were suspiciously studying the darkness trying to get any idea on who was there. All she could see was a slight outline from a lone streetlight just far enough away to hide the identity of who stood before her. “I must ask what madness is going through your head to be here and not at the Overwatch recall.”

“What do you know of the recall?” She growled deeper and harsher, she turned her facial features as harsh as possible to try and intimidate the unknown thing before her. She just heard a low chuckle before she was ignored.

“Do you intend to join the recall?” That silenced her for a moment the figure took this as a cue to push the point. “Or do you plan to run and hide? I know what happened with Anubis, it was clever what Tariq did wasn’t it? Do you blame yourself for what happened during that mission? Or is it just something to add to the long line of guilt? How about the training mission in Sudan? Or the rescue mission in Chad? Oh. How about Libya?” With that one sentence all the colour drained from her features, her defensive block faltered and through the shadows she felt a grin grow on the figure. “That got your attention didn’t it?”

“Why do you care?” She meant for it to come out confident, but her emotions betrayed her and it came out weak. As that line left her voice the figure threw a duffle bag to her feet.

“My employer wants what you want and in some weird way what I want. Justice.” The voice was slightly bemused by what it spoke as it pierced the air. “If Overwatch is truly returning it needs monitoring. That’s where you step in. You’ll be just leaking certain information to my employer and me. You know just little things to keep us informed.”

“If I don’t comply?” She already knew the answer as her face turned back to a stoic scowl.

“A long list of mistakes including Libya and the ones that are worse then that become public knowledge.” The figure had a slight cackle to the voice. “Well your instructions and everything you’ll need are in the duffle bag. Till next time. Adiós Amigo.” And if that she heard an indescribable sound that left the Egyptian alone on the black November night with nothing but a duffle bag and the howling of the wind and river around her. She stood silent for what felt like hours but was really only a few moments. Her mind and reactions trying to process what had just happened. She had just been blackmailed. How more obvious could it have been? She had no choice but to comply with whatever instructions were in the bag, even if she didn’t want to. Kneeling beside the duffle bag she studied it for a moment; it was a plain grey colour, brand new with no real markings of a brand, it looked heavy and slightly overfilled from this angle. Grasping the plain black zip she pulled it open quickly to peak inside.

On top was a small white letter with a printed stamp reading ‘open in private’; she proceeded to push this letter into her leather jacket. Below this was a small note, which read; ‘A black taxi will come soon. It will take you to the airport where you will be flown to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. You will then receive further contact.’

“Cryptic.” She muttered under her breath as she crumbled the note up pushing it deep into the bowels of the bag. Now she could clearly peek inside. It was hard to tell what was really inside because of the bad lighting and there was a briefcase on the top almost fully obscuring her view. The briefcase was a simple grey with no markings except a padlock, which already had its key inside. She thought to herself how easy that it would be to hide in plain sight. Opening the briefcase it contained rows of well-organized keys looking to an untrained eye identical, but the watchful eye of the Egyptian noticed the small differences in them. Each seemed to have a small electronic tag on the bow of each key. On the lid was an electronic screen which flickered to life reading; ‘Emergency Safe House Keys.’ This then changed to show all the keys with a small green dot next to each one. A cold finger pressed itself against one of the key symbols; it flickered to life opening up the key details. This particular key was for a location in Afghanistan. Sealing it back up she’d have to look deeper into this box of keys but it looked like there may be enough keys for a safe house in every country of the world. As she was resealing the briefcase the sound of a car came into earshot pulling up behind her, it lights illuminated something magical before Fareeha. In the coldness of the night she hadn’t noticed the British weather unleash white particles onto the ground. They swirled madly in the air like violent shards but the headlights turned them into glowing fireflies invading her personal space. Sealing the duffle bag she moved up cautiously from the ground, edging the duffle bag onto her back entranced by the wonderful colours around her. It was lighter than she imagined as she let the duffle bag settle. Turning of course she saw a traditional looking British taxi. She slightly rolled her eyes at the stereotype but started to head towards it anyways.

“ _Let me pop the trunk for you.”_ A robotic voice called. “ _It still surprises me whenever it snows. Didn’t see much when I was in Egypt._ ” The omnic seemed to like talking, which was both settling but unsettling to Fareeha especially considering the night she’d had. She trudged over letting the thin layer of white sheeting crumple under her steps.

“ _Thank you…_ ” She was sheepishly quiet as she placed the bag in the trunk of the taxi before walking round and getting in the back of the taxi. The warmth hugged onto her almost instantly numbing her senses, she had never realized how cold she really was. She must have looked ridiculous as she heard a small metallic chuckle from the driver.

“ _I it be a cold one tonight._ ” The robotic face held no expression but the expression and warmth dripped from the voice, comforting like an aged fisher telling tales of the expeditions they had done. “ _I know you’re confused about tonight but don’t worry… We’re the good guys._ ” Doubt. That’s all she felt in her chest as the omnic turned to face the road and started the taxi. Were these people the good guys? Was there an invisible line someone had to cross to be classed as good or bad? What did she really know? An unknown figure had stalked her to London and blackmailed her into an organization she didn’t even know the name too. Fareeha hated being inside her head but she knew she wouldn’t stop thinking about this until she had an answer. Her mind then pondered something she tried to never think. Was she one of the good guys? She tried to ration it in her mind, but all the ways she stared at the problem she could only see maybe, maybe not. She needed a distraction. Her eyes tried to focus on what was happening outside but the snow was now coming down as a thick blanket, phasing the outside world into nothing but a sea of white. Turning forward her eyes caught with that of the omnic, his face still blank but she noticed he was wearing a red three-piece suit.

“ _So I’m guessing you were made in Egypt?”_

“ _Yes… Egypt isn’t as bad for us omnics but people are still bitter.”_ The omnic seemed troubled by this. There was a factory in Aswan that had produced omnics until it had been shut down just after the end of the first omnic crisis. He looked to be one of the later models, one made just before the decommission of the factory. “ _That war left Egypt on the verge of bankruptcy. Now omnics and humans live in almost complete poverty.”_

“ _It was never too bad. We made it work some how.”_ She mumbled slightly remembering the years she spent with her mother there before the years after came. She had muddled through but those were thoughts for another day. “ _I guess you aren’t going to tell me about who I’m supposed to be working for right?”_ She said casually already knowing the answer in her head.

“ _It’s all in that duffle bag. That’s how it has always been done, even back when I got my duffle bag.”_ He seemed to catch himself reminiscing on a time once passed and that alone shook him back to the present day. “ _You’ll have all the time to learn about what they want you doing on your plane journey. We’re almost there.”_ Peeking out the steamed window she saw the violent snow had begun to calm down, just leaving a delicate airstrip to poke itself into view. It was obviously private as there was but a lone runway and hanger, both looking slightly in disuse. Her eyes locked on to what looked like a private jet at the other end of the runway, gently nuzzled into a blanket of snow. There was a crackle of static from the front as the omnic lifted up a walkie-talkie and answered in omnic. As Fareeha tried to listen not really understanding, but she felt like she couldn’t do anything else but try. Her eyes fixated on an omnic in a blue three-piece suit stood beside the planes ladder. The taxi slowly pulled to a stop, the engine silenced, the doors clicked unlocked and the omnic stepped out of the taxi making its way to the trunk. Fareeha took the cue and swung the car door open stepping out onto the heavy dusting of snow causing the crisp crumbling sound to enter her ears.

“ _Miss Amari I presume?”_ The blue suited omnic asked jokingly as it received the duffle bag from the other omnic.

“ _Egyptian as well?”_ Fareeha asked bemused as she slightly shivered in the cold air, her tanned skin becoming spotted with white flakes.

“ _They thought this would be best. Don’t know why they sent the other one. We could have easily sorted this ourselves.”_ The omnic was slightly talking to Fareeha but was more leaning the end of his conversation to the partner, who nodded in agreement. “ _If you get on board we will leave soon.”_ There was no need to talk more she just politely nodded and started to walk up the ladder, giving one last glance over to the red suited omnic. He gave a small wave before turning his attention back to the blue suited omnic who had the duffle bag swung over their shoulder. As she entered the plane she heard a few spoken words between the two and slightly smiled at the interaction. They really seemed to care about each other. With that she fully entered the plane to leave England behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you enjoyed that opening! Please let me know what you think and remember if you have ideas for character relationships or plot threads or tags put them in the comments and I'll look into it!  
> Also you should all definitely go watch this Tumblr. blog because it's got some of the best Overwatch fanfictions on it! http://overwatch-au.tumblr.com/  
> Otherwise have a nice day and I'll add a new chapter as soon as possible!  
> Marc De Plume


	2. Prologue - Before the Storm Pt.2

Stepping through the jet it looked pretty standard, yet she instantly noticed the snug warm air being pumped through the jet. It was a nice contrast to the bitter cold of the outside world. The small area was a slightly light grey, furnished with small cupboards, two small fridges; one filled to the brim with a mixture of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, the other filled with cold snacks and any left over beverages. Continuing her inspection, as she slowed her pace to nothing short of a crawl, her eyes locked with a curtain that was draped between this crew area and the main bulk of the jet. The curtain wasn’t anything special to look at but the prospect of what was tucked behind it was intriguing. Slightly musing over its burgundy colour and similarity in colour to the red clad omnic just outside the plane. She moved towards the curtain, out stretching her hand gently to push the curtain aside. Her mouth fell agape as her brown eyes fell on the interior of the jet. The jet was a mixture of crystal white and smooth creams across its walls and squirting boards. On her left sat two large light brown chairs with a wall table in between, behind the chair closest too her sat a large plasma television. She took cautious steps as she entered the cabin. She didn’t normally fly in jets as such as she had spent almost all of her time in Egypt, but when she did need to fly anywhere she only paid for economy class due to how expensive flight travel was. Her income may have been stable but she could splash out recklessly and her mother had always taught her to be careful with money. She continued to look around in child-like wonderment as she slowly slumped into the chair facing the over-sized television. As she connected with the chair she made an embarrassing noise she was glad no one heard as she let how comfortable the seat was take over her senses. Her eyes flickered casually around the rest of the cabin; behind her was what looked like a small toilet cubicle and next to that looked like a comfortable single bed with a pull curtain to cover the sleeper. As she allowed her senses to take in the surroundings she heard the jet door close with a muffled click, her mind started to process the day even more. Her mind was still slightly jumbled from how much had happened over what was considerably a short span of time. Her mind struggled to comprehend everything but the sudden jolt of the jets engines didn’t help her thoughts. She could feel a headache coming on as she sat there, her eyes closing tightly as she felt the plane push forward moving her mind further back. The thoughts became more jumbled and the pain in her head started to grow. 

“ _Water?_ ” Came the robotic Arabic of the red-suited omnic. Her head looked up to him feeling the pain knocking against her much harder as she put her head up. The omnic stood holding a plastic bottle of water, which looked chilled, and in the other hand was a bag, which looked uncharacteristically like a bag she had at home.

“ _Please.”_ She smiled lightly as she took the water from the omnic, the coolness entered her fingers as she let it balance between her fingers. “ _You don’t happen to have some ibuprofen?”_ To this question the omnic seemed to gleam as it reached into its red blazer pulling out a six stripe of pills.

“ _Of course.”_ The robotic eyes seemed to glisten as he slid the pills to her. “ _I’m Red btw.”_ The omnic introduced itself and slightly gestured as if to ask permission to sit across from the tanned woman. She gently bobbed her head as if acknowledging the unspoken request, her slender fingers pushing a pill from its plastic bed before throwing into the dark cave of her throat. “ _The driver was Blue. Blue’s my best friend.”_ The omnic revealed. He seemed to be studying Fareeha’s reaction even though she herself was preoccupied with the thudding that was trying to burst out of her head.

“ _That’s great.”_ She slightly muttered as she popped another pill throwing it back almost instantly. As she washed the lump down with a swig of cooled liquid her brown orbs focused onto the bag. It started to nag at her thumping brain causing her headache to start to grow in intensity. Deciding the best course of action would be to get clarification it was just a similar bag. “ _I have a bag like that back home.”_

_“No you don’t.”_ Red chuckled as he watched the dumbfounded expression take control of the young Egyptians face. “ _Cause this is your bag. We went and collected any items we thought you’d need for the recall.”_ As those words left the omnics mouth the regret was evident as Fareeha swiftly rose lunging forward fist clenched and an angered glint infecting her brown orbs. The omnic reacted as quick as it could its left hand raising creating six red hexagons just below the hand arranged like a palm. The robotic fingers moved like lightning as they moved within milliseconds to be quicker then the incoming punch. Whatever the omnic inputted seemed not to work as the fist connected with the metal face causing both the omnic to move with the fist but then the Egyptian to recall her hand in pain tightly holding it like a wounded puppy. “ _I think I deserved that.”_ Red muttered dissolving the hexagonal patterns before rubbing its metal jaw.

“ _You broke in to my flat!”_ Fareeha raised her voice, the anger still lacing her eyes as she threw daggers towards the omnic. Her fist was being gently nurtured by her other hand and her furrowed brow tried to nurture the dying headache. She wasn’t proud of her flat in Cairo, it was small, dingy and most importantly the rent was way higher then its worth.

_“No. Grey entered your house with the permission of your landlord.”_ Red responded very stoically, the left hand pulled back up the hexagonal structure from before and quickly tapped out a sequence that ended with the screen behind him opening up security feed from her flat complex. It showed yet another similar omnic, but this time dressed in a grey three-piece suit, talking with her landlord before entering her flat. Half an hour later it left with a large suitcase and the bag that sat with them at the table. _“Yes, it doesn’t look great but I don’t really think you’re in any position to argue it. Anyways we only grabbed the essentials.”_ Fareeha’s eyes narrowed at the omnic, she felt exposed and violated. Her flat was her only private area away from the watchful eyes of Helix International and the thought of anyone going through her private affects caused her to feel desperately violated. She heard a slight rustle of a bag as the red clad omnic fished out a three-fold photo frame. “ _Do you miss these days?”_ The omnics robotic eyes met hers looking at her with curiosity and that judging gaze that her superiors had always given her.

“ _Of course I do.”_ She said monotonously as she snatched the frame away from the omnic. _“I loved those days. It was far from perfect but we were happy.”_ Her eyes stuck to the frame as she examined the photos. The photo on the left was her with her mother and Jack just after she had won a karate event; it had been one of the few her mother had showed up too, mainly because Jack had forced her to take a break. The photo on the right was of her and Gabriel. It was from Halloween when Gabriel had made her costume and the two had gone trick or treating together. Gabriel was dressed as The Mad Hatter and she was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. However her favourite picture was in the centre and it was of her, Jesse and Angela. Fareeha herself was in the centre with the silliest biggest grin she could manage. Jesse had that same toothy grin he always wore when he was impressed with himself. Angela had a petite smile on her face and her fingers up in a peace sign. Fareeha remembered the day fondly. Jesse had found a camera while on a Blackwatch mission and had brought it back for her. It was the first photo she took with the camera. She remembered her and Jesse dragging Angela kicking and screaming from her work to take the photo and how Angela had got revenge by instigating a water pistol fight.

“ _If you’re so fond of those days then why were you running?”_ Red interrupted her blissful memories. She didn’t need to answer that. Her reasons were her own and she figured if they had so much dirt on her this organisation probably had a good idea why she was going to go into hiding. An uncomfortable silence settled onto the cabin. The omnic just sat motionless whilst Fareeha in turn remained transfixed on the photos. The silence sat between the two letting its presence gradually cause tension to form between the two. The sudden chime of a mobile phone was all that pushed the silence away. Red lifted a phone to his robotic ears, only giving a few small nods in response to the conversion on the phone allowing the silence to crawl back between the two. The phone call abruptly ended with Red flicking the hexagonal shape from its metal hand back into life. A few taps and the screen behind them turned to a news channel. Fareeha’s eyes fixed on the woman on screen, her eyes wide with shock as she recognised the woman. It was Secretary-General of the United Nations Ban Ji-Woo, if she was giving a speech this meant something major had happened, as the United Nations hadn’t needed to give a televised speech in years.

“Are the rumours true?” A news reporter shouted from the crowd. “Is Overwatch back in action?”

“We’ve got reports that former Overwatch members Winston and Lena Oxton call sign Tracer were spotted in Numbani fighting with the known mercenary Reaper and confirmed Talon agent Widowmaker.” Another reporter interjected.

“And before this an unknown frequency was picked up by Russian satellites. Could that have been the recall frequency?” It seemed to be more of a free for all then an actual news conference. Ji-Woo just raised one of her fingers to silence the crowd. The elderly Korean lady held a lot of power over most people and quite the bit of respect.

“I know there is confusion amongst us all. But the Petras Act makes Overwatch activity one hundred per cent illegal. The Russian government are working closely with the UN right now to determine what the unknown frequency was.” She fell silent for a moment as she thought to herself. “I know the relation between the UN and the public are strained at the moment, but my promise to you here and now is before the end of my second term we will fulfil our promise to disband the crime organisation Talon. As a committee we have been like you all. Scared. Unsure of what the future holds. But if the incident at the Numbani museum was not an isolated incident and Overwatch is making a comeback then the public has nothing to fear as we will tear the organisation down once again.” The crowd started to clap slowly and then louder. “We shall no longer hide from these organisations that threaten the peace we have worked so hard to control. We are no longer scared to retaliate! Mark today as the start of the fall of Talon and if it tries to resurge its ugly head, Overwatch as well.” With that the crowd went wild with cheering and clapping. However Fareehas face was that of disgust. How could these people link Talon and Overwatch were anywhere near similar? She knew Overwatch had made some mistakes but to be human was to make mistakes. They had always tried to improve the world, but Talon had always been pulling that work down, but what stung worse was how the United Nations had spent so many years dancing around taking Talon down.

“ _It’s not fair is it really?”_ Reds robotic voice was unwelcome to Fareeha as she sat thinking her head wasn’t hurting as much as before so her thoughts were clearer. She had wanted to disappear but she’d been pulled back into the battleground. Whoever the omnic worked for obviously had international contacts. She slowly proposed to herself maybe this situation wasn’t as bad as she was thinking. She could play it to her advantage. The United Nations were obviously as clueless as ever and this mysterious organisation that was blackmailing her, could in theory help Overwatch deal with Talon. Then once Talon was out of the way she could take down whomever was black mailing her. But what if they had a plan in case she had thought of this? “ _It’s rude to ignore people.”_ Reds voice was yet again unwelcome yet this time she met the metallic eyes with an icy glare.

“ _How long till we arrive at Gibraltar?”_ She asked, the calm tone and icy glare unmatched in delivery.

“ _Soon I guess. I’ll go check.”_ The omnic excused itself allowing Fareeha to turn back to her thoughts. She wasn’t sure how she could really deal with the problem ahead of her. She was emotionally drained from the rollercoaster of that last few days. Peeking over her shoulder she looked directly at the bed just behind her. Subconsciously she allowed herself to stand and wander to the bed flopping onto it like a lifeless doll. The cloud like softness of the mattress and duvet gently entangled itself with her physique, dragging her to the wonderland of sleep. Hopefully when she returned from wonderland she could figure out a true solution to her problems and start her own research into the group that were trying to manipulate her. Just as the veil of sleep took her Red entered the cabin, the robotic gaze examining the figure of the sleeping Egyptian. Taking his phone from his pocket he raised it to his ear deciding to speak in Spanish just in case the beauty was still awake.

“ _We have a problem boss… Yes I know I said there wouldn’t be but there is… I can’t hack her… Yes I know what the file says but I tried! She was able to hit me... Yes… I understand… But what if she never had the injections?”_ There was a sudden pause from the other end. The omnic stood frozen as the robotic eyes turned away from the Egyptian. “Yes ma’am _I will start the preparations immediately… What would you like me to do about her? … I guess we will just have to hope Overwatch give her the injections..”_ With that the phone went to silence. Lowering the phone the omnic sighed under its robotic breath, before heading towards the cockpit to start the meticulous preparations for the upcoming operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Anyways stay tuned for more prologue!  
> Thank you all for the kudos it makes me so happy to see!  
> Anyways till next time have an awesome day!  
> Author


	3. Prologue - Before the Storm Pt.3

The cockpit sat in a tense silence as the red suited omnic typed furiously on the red hexagonal pattern that emerged from its right hand, robotic eyes flicking between multiple screens as it studied and planned.

“You’re going to overheat yourself.” A grey suited omnic calmly interjected into the silence.

“Can you not.” Red mumbled as it continued typing furiously, an obvious heat radiating from its central processor. The line received a chuckle from the grey omnic.

“You know I can help you once we drop Miss Amari off. Only an hour flight time left now.” Its robotic eyes quickly glanced towards its red counterpart allowing it to see the signs of stress on its robotic features. Suddenly the typing stopped, the screens flickered into nothing and the red omnic slammed its head off the plane controls with a loud groan.

“I can’t do it! There’s no way to pull this off.” It grumbled like a child throwing a tantrum. “I can hack into the base line schematics but anything of value is hidden behind SP 1800 encryption algorithms and a separate ever updating number password.”

“Well they are the worlds leading security network.” Grey chuckled. “Have you tried logging in as Miss Amari?” With that Red turned and glared at the Grey omnic.

“I hate you.” It muttered in annoyance as it loaded its previous work back up.

“You love me really.” The Grey omnic said cheekily, leaning across and planting a gentle peck on Reds robotic cheek. Greys eyes and mouth brightened in happiness as the omnic felt its partner grow hotter causing its features to brighten.

“Guess it’s a good thing I keep you around then.” Red joked as it imputed Fareeha’s login details.

“You wouldn’t be able to function without me you dunce.” Grey laughed heartily, the laugh was infectious as the two omnics laughed together. The two sat now in a more comfortable silence filled with a gentle playfulness as the one omnic continued to work and plan. The stress that was once held had seemingly evaporated and the furious typing seemed empowered and meticulous, like purpose was behind each press. “So is it doable?” Grey asked curious on its partner’s progress.

“Well technically yes.” Red answered, the obvious but coming made Grey turn and look at its partner. “But we are going to need a month to prepare… And that’s a problem if Overwatch is fully up and running again.” A silence fell again as the two looked at each other. “Even with our mole it might not be enough to pull this off. Hell I think we’re going to need a massive distraction to pull this off!” Red saw a small smirk grow on Grey’s face, realisation smashed into Red like a freight train. “Oh… You’re not serious? Remember the last guy who hired them? He ended up with a missing skyscraper and a public hanging!” The omnic shuddered at the idea of hiring the two mercenaries Grey had in mind.

“But they know how to put on a grand spectacle.” Red replied, raising a knowing finger. “Remember the Banco de Dorado heist? They dug a tunnel for god sake! If that isn’t funny enough, they managed to escape capture! Or how they got the crown jewels?” With that Red snickered.

“Okay that one was great to watch. The part with the doors.” Red then decided to impersonate the line in its best deep Australian accent. “Jamison! You were only meant to blow the bloody doors off!” The two omnics then started to laugh again, letting it infect the air around them as they impersonated the manic duo on their infamous crime spree. Soon during the improvisation Grey brought up its own hexagonal pattern and started to help the Red omnic work. The two talked and planned in synergy with each other, pointing out flaws in each other’s ideas before helping them improve certain points or just mock each other for the silliness of the idea they had. Soon Grey changed the topic back to the cargo they were carrying.

“You know she’s the biggest risk the organisation has ever taken.” Grey seemed overly serious in delivery of that line the robotic eyes staying focused ahead as it spoke. “She’s dangerous.” Red seemed unfazed by the notion Grey put forth, but, respectfully answered in equal seriousness.

“Her being dangerous is what we need.” It carefully thought about its response. “We were dangerous remember. Hell even Blue was dangerous, but together we are strong. United for one cause that will bring the betterment of Omnic and Human kind. I wouldn’t worry she cant do anything against us as long as we have what we have over her.” Red was reassuring and calm but that peacefulness hid a tinge of fear for who they had just in the cabin behind them.

“If she ever forgives herself for what she did…” Grey started but slowly died into nothing but silence, reflection glossed over the omnics features and something Red recognised to be fear. “I don’t want to think about it.” The words were weak and insecure, unable to hide the true extent to the fear Grey felt. Red instantly span to face Grey, spinning Grey to face it head on, leaning across Red embraced Grey softly, heads gently relaxing against each other.

“It’s going to be okay.” Red mumbled to Grey, voice soft and protective. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” They stayed in the embrace till a sudden voice broke over the airwaves.

“This is Watchpoint runway requesting identification.” The voice was deep but light, it had a slight wonderment to it that someone could describe as curiosity. The two omnics slowly broke away Grey lifting up a walkie-talkie to respond whilst Red stood to warn the sleeping cargo of their upcoming arrival. The last thing Red heard before leaving the cockpit was Grey confirming their transportation numbers.

Fareeha Amari sat on the bed not really feeling the desire to move to one of the comfy brown chairs that called her just a few steps away. She had slept for what felt like only a few moments but had really been about two hours of restless sleep. Her nightmares tormented her even relentlessly much like her waking thoughts, her mind never gave her an escape to what she had seen and done. What was worse the vial of sleep had refused to reveal clarity to her current predicament. Uneasy footing and a sudden urge for the bathroom dragged her upwards, staggering to the small bathroom cubicle. Pushing it open she was greeted by a sharp bright light and a sleep deprived face sleepily eyeing her up and down. She reached her hand behind herself so she could close the bathroom door and then shook off her leather jacket. Hanging it on the back of the door she then proceeded to turn back to the mirror so she could examine herself closer. Her finger reached up and gently began to caress the skin covering her skull, creating circular motions on her gentle cheeks. Hardly a mark resonated on her bronze skin as she gently moved them to the obvious alteration on her face. Her index finger felt the ink marked eye, the thoughts of her mother etching their way into the foreground of her mind as her finger continued to trace it. She knew she had done some terrible things in the name of justice but some of her biggest regrets were all the late night arguments she had with her mother. She sighed to herself as her fingers dropped to her side, those thoughts weren’t helpful. In this short moment of emptiness her body reminded her why she had grown into the bathroom. It only took her a moment to take care of business and once again she was facing the mirror, but this time the sound of a flushing toilet complimented her silence. Twisting the faucet she let the cold water run out and onto her hands. The gentle waterfall was soothing against the skin of her hands. After a short while of just letting the water caress her skin, she gently cupped her hands gathering a pool of cold blue liquid. She splashed her face gaining a small squeak from the cold hitting her. Her eyes refocused onto her face once more, the water made the black bags that hung beneath her eyes even more obvious. They mocked her in the mirror letting her know of her sleepless nights and the horrors that would invade her mind. Sudan and Chad always entered her thoughts but it was Libya that was always at the front of these nightmares. Just the thought of that day made her sick to her stomach, feeling the nausea creep into her she turned away from the monster in the mirror. Her hands grabbed at a beige towel hanging just below the sink rubbing her face and hands clean against it furiously to clear away the monster. Soon she stopped and lifted her head back up to the mirror seeing her and not the monster she saw when her thoughts turned dark.

“You’re just human.” She reassured herself under her breath. It came out monotonous and flowed too easily off the tongue like a phrase she had said one to many times as it felt like it no longer had a meaning. Finally tearing her dark brown orbs away from the mirror she picked up her leather jacket and slowly slipped it on as she left the bathroom. Her mind seemed to settle down allowing her to think more rationally. She remembered the fridges and in her mind she decides to go get something to eat and drink. Her walk was more confident then before due to her mind being clearer now, the dark thoughts pushed as far back as she could manage. Making her way to the fridges she gently browsed the beverages and snacks that were neatly packed away inside, her eyes growing hungry at the sight of it all. Her ears picked up the muttering of conversation coming from the planes cockpit, the two voices she assumed one to be Red and the other; the pilot she had not met. The voices were only mummers to her ears as her hands opened the first fridge reaching in and snatching a bottle of water and a bottle of Stella Local. The beer had been produced in Egypt since the 19th century but had remained so popular and Fareeha admittedly understood why. Moving on to the next fridge she picked out an apple. She lifted the apple to her lips taking a reasonable bite from it she began to ponder the red clad omnic some more. The hexagonal shape it had created seemed familiar to something she had seen before, yet, she couldn’t place it in time or place. She began to casually stroll back into the main cabin where she just began to subconsciously pace back and forth like a pendulum. It was a bad habit she had picked up, but whenever she needed to think quick or hard on a task she found pacing back ad forth helped her mind focus on the task. The typing… Why was that what she was most focused on? It seemed familiar, but not a perfect match. The elegance of how she remembered it wasn’t matched by the omnics much harsher typing style. So she knew she had seen it before because she had a comparison… But where? It definitely wasn’t from when she was in the army, so it must have been from her time at Helix. She paced quicker and quicker. A slow mummer of missions, people and locations came from her mouth under her breath trying to recall the exact moment she had seen it before. Her mind failed her. She had no idea. Defeated she begrudgingly flopped into one of the brown chairs like a deflating balloon; popping the top of the Stella she took a large swig in unhappy failure.

“ _Didn’t realise you drank._ ” Came a robotic voice suddenly startling Fareeha causing her to slightly choke on the over-sized swig she had taken. The omnic gently chuckled and leaned itself up against the side of the wall.

“ _How long have you been there?”_ She so wanted to come across as intimidating but the spluttering and coughs in between as she regained posture after her embarrassing choke forced it to come off comical.

“ _Literally ten seconds. We’re landing soon just to warn you.”_ Red only spoke those few words before leaving without allowing Fareeha the time to give a proper response. She looked at her beer and sighed knowing this wasn’t the best first impression but she had opened it now and refused to pour the drink away. Nestling into her seat she felt the plan to begin to dip downwards. The prospect of Gibraltar suddenly snuggled into her and she felt a giddy feeling of what could only be described as childish excitement for what this new Overwatch would look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter might take a bit of time to come out as I've got a busy upcoming couple of weeks.  
> This was my favourite chapter to write so far but anyways next chapter is the last of the prologue I think and then we move onto the main chapters!  
> Thank you for all kudos and thank you to Jojo and Yangisgay for my first comments!  
> Till next time have a great day!  
> Author


	4. Prologue - Before the Storm Pt.4

The large ape excitedly darted down the halls of Gibraltar, the sound of his paws franticly hitting against the floor of the old base causing a rippling echo effect through the mostly deserted halls. His big toothy grin could bring a smile to anyone’s face as the excitement he felt irradiated off him infecting everything around him. The perky Brit beside him was having trouble keeping up even with her time manipulating powers.

“Can you slow down a bit luv I still ache from Numbani!” She whined playfully as her partner continued his charge.

“I’m sorry Lena but I can hardly contain myself!” The overly soft ape bounded with joy, the sparkle in his eye was something Lena hadn’t seen in a long while. “It’s actually happening!”

“Winston, are you okay I detected you have an elevated heart rate. Have you eaten too much peanut butter again?” The artificial voice of Athena broadcasted herself into the corridor that the two partners in crime dashed down.

“I’m fine Athena, thank you.” He replied not even losing step as he seemed to get quicker much to Lena’s dismay as she now was really struggling to keep up. “How long till Miss Amari lands?” The giddiness in his voice was that of a child on Christmas morning.

“Five minutes.” The intelligence reassured the ape.

“I don’t know how you deal with him all the time luv.” Lena joked to the intelligence as Winston began to list off all the preparations he should have done for the final member of the new Overwatch strike force. He rattled them off in a jumbled mess, sometimes second-guessing whether he had actually completed the task he was meant to do. “Luv calm down. Everything’s sorted.” Lena, for once in her life seemed serious even if the perkiness and usual over-energised voice never left.

“I know.” Winston smiled to her. “This is just such an important moment. She’s the only member of the task force who wasn’t part of the original Overwatch. She’s so valuable to bring a new way of thinking to the table.” He explained, whilst he valued everyone’s arrival greatly and may have over-reacted each time a member had arrived, this was the meeting he was dreading the most. Even though he hadn’t seen the young Amari in years he still believed her heart was in the right place, but there was always the chance she had been sent by Helix to dissolve Overwatch before it even began. He understood what he was creating was illegal and if caught could land them behind bars for the rest of their lives. He had seen the United Nations speech. This is what scared him more, mixed with the fact Fareeha had taken a few days to respond to the recall made him even more nervous. The nerves however couldn’t show through the excitement as he kept the hopes of his old mentor to heart for a better world. He knew he would have to ask about Helix. He knew it would probably make things awkward, but for the chance of a better future it was worth it. Escaping from his thoughts he burst out of the door at the end of the corridor into the warm night of the Mediterranean. The clear sky sparkled with a thousand bright dots that looked like paintbrush had flicked them into life, the large crystal orb hung above him and Lena pushing the shadows away from their faces. He slammed himself to a stop, a slight pant hung on his breath as his lungs brought him back to normal, however the petite Brit next to him had not faired as well. She stood slouched over with her hands grasping her knees tightly as she heavily panted muttering something about needing to eat healthier if she was going to keep this up.

“And you say I’m exhausting.” She finally muttered under thick pants for air, only the amused grunt of the ape as he fixed his glasses. He started to straighten himself as much as he could, whilst the young woman next to him puffed her chest out and tried to look as serious as possible, just for her friend as she knew how much this meant to him. The two stood eagerly awaiting the Egyptian to land. Their eyes soon spotted a small jet coming down into the Gibraltar landing strip, the infectious grin spread across Winston’s face once more as the jet slowly lost altitude coming to land gently like a petal onto water. The screeching sound of the wheels was all that broke the night’s warmth.

“Now we need to be professional.” Winston spoke calmly. “She’s a professional. Very serious in her work.” The ape continued to his partner.

“Winston… What does Fareeha look like now?” Lena suddenly asked out of the blue. Both exchanged a glance at each other, eyes locking for a moment of pondering thought.

“Erm.” Was all Winston could reply with. It was true he had a good idea of what she looked like; however there weren’t many photos of the woman around and those that did exist were photos of her battalion where she was mainly obscured. “Well I have a general idea." His mind remembered a younger Fareeha with a baby face and her being rather short. “I guess we get to discover together.” He mused, earning a chuckle from the Brit next to him. The two stood there as they watched the jet steps creep down. The anticipation with the two of them was immeasurable. First down the steps were a red suited omnic, probably a crewmember for the jet Winston reasoned. His eyes however didn’t leave the omnic as it headed towards the back of the jet just as a precaution. Next out of the jet made both of the Overwatch members’ double take. Fareeha Amari was no longer the little girl they had once both known, her once baby face and short stature had abandoned her she now looked to stand at 5’11” in height, her skin unmarked in an awe capturing bronze, her raven black hair in a shoulder length bob cut with the gold hair decorations mimicking to her Egyptian heritage. She wore a leather jacket with what looked like a white tank top underneath, dog tags hanging from her neck with pride and a pair of blue denim jeans covered her lower half with a belt for fashion. The pair of eyes were drawn to the eye of Horus that was underneath her right eye; it struck resemblance to the tattoo their once comrade Ana Amari had.

“Well she got hot didn’t she?” Tracer broke the silence, which had come between the awe struck duo. This comment however earned her a gentle smack on the back of the head from the ape next to her, which broke her composure causing her to giggle like a child. “Hi ya luv!” Tracer called with a big grin and larger then life wave. Fareeha grinned walking down the steps towards the pair. Once she was before them she got serious giving a full military salute, standing tall and proud; dwarfing Tracer in height and equalling Winston’s four pawed height.

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity I won’t disappoint.” Her words serious and genuine earning a grin from Winston who out of nowhere laughed loudly and pulled the woman into a tight embrace.

“I have missed you greatly Falcon.” The use of her old nickname made Fareeha lose her serious composure and return the hug to the large ape. She could feel Winston getting emotional; he had truly missed the Overwatch days.

“Oi luv where’s my hug?” Tracer asked with fake annoyance and her usual silly grin plastering her face. Being released from Winston she hugged the short Brit feeling proud of how she now dwarfed the 5’4” woman. “What happened to you luv? Last time we saw you, you were an awkwardly short teenager dealing with puberty now you’re a stunner!” The odd backhanded compliment made Fareeha smile at the two.

“I guess puberty was kind to me.” She shrugged as in the corner of her eye she noticed Red hobbling over carrying her suitcase, duffle bag and small hand luggage.

“Where shall I take the misses stuff?” The omnic asked politely, Fareeha noticed the sudden use of charm as a change.

“No need to worry I’ll take them.” Winston grinned reaching across pulling the bags away from the stunned omnic. “You must be busy you can get off now.”

“Erm yes of course.” Red seemed bewildered which was quite amusing for Fareeha as she gathered the omnic would have loved to snoop through the Watchpoint. “Miss Amari if there’s nothing else we shall be off.” It was quite impressive how the omnic quickly improvised his response to change in its plans.

“Yes that will be all.” Fareeha dismissed liking having the power for the first time in a while. The omnic nodded before turning and heading back to the jet without another word, she just reasoned that everything else that the organisation would want her to know would be in the duffle bag.

“Ohh fancy aren’t you.” Tracer cooed as they watched the jet disappear back into the warm night sky. The three stood for a moment just looking up into the night; Winston decided to break the silence with the only question he needed to ask her.

“Do you still work for Helix International?” Fareeha had gathered Winston would ask that. She had an answer but she didn’t want to answer, as it was about to sting her pride.

“Can this stay between the three of us?” She asked.

“As long as it doesn’t put the team in any unnecessary risks.” Winston responded which was a fair answer. Sighing she decided it was best just to be honest.

“I was let go. After the Anubis mission my team and me were sent for psychological evaluation. We were all deemed combat ready, however it was advised that we all had six months of leave. During our leave Helix international fell on financial troubles and with the sudden rise of a possible second Omnic Crisis it was cheaper for Helix to let me and my team go and hire a new team.” As Fareeha explained she saw the sympathy and pity sketch itself onto the twos features.

“I’m sorry luv.” Was all Lena said feeling hopeless for her friend. Winston just gave her a comforting hand to her shoulder. She knew the sudden dismissal had been a major part in why she wanted to disappear it was such a disgrace.

“Well I’m sorry I had to ask but you do understand. I’m gathering you saw the United Nations press release?” Winston slightly rambled to defend his question. “I just didn’t want you to be working with Helix to stop us.” She gave a small smile to the ape.

“I understand I’m not working for Helix.” She wasn’t technically lying she reasoned to herself as her outward complexion showed no inner turmoil. The ape sent a toothy grin back to her and swivelled on its large heels to walk back inside leaving picturesque night behind.

“We’ve got a lot to get through tomorrow but for tonight its best just to rest up.” Winston started giving it as a signal for the two women to follow him. Lena bounced to his side facing backwards towards Fareeha so she could talk directly with her. Her eyes once in a while flicking over her shoulder to see what was coming up behind her.

“Yea luv its great! Its gonna be nice havin’ so many of the old gang back together.” She then suddenly grew a large puppy like grin. “You think we could get matching t-shirts Winston? Wouldn’t it be the cutest thing ever?” Fareeha smiled to herself as Lena received a bemused sigh from Winston who proceeded to explain to the hyper woman how it would be impractical and too much for the limited budget he had managed to gather together.

“We managed to get Mr McCree and Miss Ziegler back as well. I’m sure you’ll be glad to catch up with them. Oh I remember all the afternoons the three of you would spend in my lab as you tried to keep Angela going.” Winston reminisced fondly on times gone by, the nostalgia gave itself to Fareeha as she grew a desire to see her old friends.

“Yes I’m much looking forward to seeing everyone once more. I bet I’ll hardly recognise them.” She mused as the three entered the corridor of the base; the walls in slight disrepair yet had signs that someone had tried their best to fix them up. “I’m surprised this old place is still standing.”

“My handwork.” Winston said proudly. “Took me the good part of three years but this base now fully functioning, I’ve been meaning to see how many other bases are still usable.” He explained to his friend he seemed to be fully in control of the Overwatch systems.

“I guess this makes you the new strike-commander.” Fareeha implied, she must have come across as too forward as Winston gave her surprised gaze over his shoulder.

“I’m a scientist Fareeha, not a strike-commander.” His words were honest. “Whilst I will be acting as the stand in head of Overwatch, I’m not exactly cut out for constant strike missions. Tomorrow we will be deciding who will be taking over that role.” Fareeha nodded in silent agreement, even though she knew she would’ve discovered this anyway she felt like she was violating some sort of unspoken trust by what the blackmailers would probably make her tell them. Lena skipped merrily ahead pulling out a plastic laminate, swiping it against a door lock at the end of the corridor.

“Here’s your room luv.” She cooed happily tossing the laminate across to Fareeha who just managed to catch it; she had never been the best at catch. She stepped aside allowing the large ape and the Egyptian to enter the room. Fareeha recognised the room as her old room that the team allowed her to stay in whenever her mother brought her across. “We thought you’d like somewhere familiar.” The room was moderately sized with a single bed closest to the door; a wooden desk next to this with three moderate sized draws, a wardrobe next to this and then across from this was a side room, which if she remembered correctly housed a small shower and toilet. “Well I’m gonna go hit the hay luvs. Ill see you in the morning big guy and Fareeha it’s nice to see ya again” She quickly hugged the Egyptian before mock saluting Winston and blinking off towards her own room. Winston placed her bags next to the wardrobe before turning to face Fareeha.

“Would you like a hand unpacking or do you want to just get to sleep?” She knew he wouldn’t be offended either way she answered but still as she could see the duffle bag out the corner of her eye made her feel like she was deceiving her long time friend.

“I’d like to get some sleep. I’ll see you in morning Winston.” Winston nodded with a caring smile before walking to leave. Placing a hand on his shoulder she stopping the ape. Fareeha wanted so badly to tell him. To warn him if what was happening but her better judgement stopped her. “Thank you for everything Winston.” A large fatherly smile grew on his face.

“It’s my pleasure Falcon.” His smile was so genuine it was heart breaking to Fareeha. God if she got him hurt she could never live with herself. With that thought attacking her mind, the large ape hobbled out into the corridor sealing the door leaving the woman alone in her mind prison. Sitting down on the bed she let her eyes land on the duffle bag. Sighing she knew it was best to look through it now before she fell asleep again and would try to force it further into her mind. It only took a quick moment to grab the bag and place it on the bed with her. Once more she undid the zip and looked inside. Her hands gently lifted the briefcase she had examined before and placed it beside her bed already knowing slightly what was inside. The next thing she saw in the bag was a small black box. The box was unmarked but as her fingers felt around it she had a sudden idea of what was inside it, the weight was what gave her such a clear idea. She lifted it and placed it onto her lap, unclicking the small latch that held it shut she opened the box staring at what stared back. It was a small custom pistol. She had never seen the design before. It was a custom plasma pistol. She examined it closely; it was a thirty magazine pocket pistol, easy to conceal within any type of clothing choice, it was had a black and grey finish to it with silencing modification on the barrel. She noticed something interesting on the side; there was an energy level that measured it in hard light. She guessed it was similar to the technology Vishkar used. She placed the gun back into its box and put it too her side on the bed. She then moved onto what looked like a tablet, the small tablet was just larger then a phone and seemed completely dormant of buttons bar one. She casually placed this atop of the gun case, her eyes glancing over the last three boxes. The first box she picked out of those that remained contained a stockpile of microchips, micro cameras and micro audio recorders. She gathered the tablet from the previous box would link to these devices. It was slightly saddening to know she would have to be using these on her old colleagues and friends. The second box contained a set of earpieces, a burner phone and a belt buckle. She closely inspected each item picking them up and rolling them between her fingers. She understood all the items bar the belt buckle. She took an extra moment examining it closely; it didn’t seem special in any way except for what looked to be a small button just on the under side of the buckle. She switched the buckle onto her existing belt, standing up tall as she fixed it. Breathing deeply she braced herself as one finger gently clicked the button. A light blue outline appeared around her; it was virtually transparent besides a small shimmer across it. What it exactly did she wasn’t sure so she clicked the switch causing the shimmer around her outline to disappear. The final box contained nothing but a glove. The glove was a dark blue with gold wiring similar to her armour colour scheme, the wiring design looked like it would attach itself to the inside of the Raptora Mark VI armour. The gloves design meant only the palm, tops of the fingers and fingerprints were covered leaving the under parts of her fingers exposed. She slipped the glove on feeling the snugness against her smooth skin. She flicked her hand up seeing a hexagonal pattern similar to what Red had created appear underneath her finger tips, hard light tendrils attaching themselves to the nearest electrical device. Flicking her hand back down the pattern and tendrils disappeared. Slipping the glove off she placed it back in the box before stacking everything back inside the duffle bag neatly like they had never left the bag. As she flopped backwards onto her bed she felt something poke her in the side from inside her leather jacket. A weak huff let the empty room know of her distain to not being able to sleep. Sitting back up she felt inside her leather jacket till she found the unopened letter in her inside pocket. Using her thin fingers she pried the letter open letting a small screen fall to her lap, causing her to yelp slightly as it hit her lap on an awkward angle. She picked the screen up, lying herself down onto her back she lifted the screen above her face like it was her phone. As she held it there the screen lit up and an eye symbol appeared glaring back at her. A message then appeared on the screen.

“Agent you have been assigned to Operation Recall. You shall report to operatives Red, Blue and Grey. Further information will be relayed to you via the burner phone provided. The eye sees all.” The message then faded back to the eye, which starred deeply at her giving her goose bumps. Uneasiness settled in her stomach as she looked deeply into the eye, she felt violated and unsafe under its watch. After a moment she expected the screen to flicker into nothing, however what happened next sent a shiver down her spine. The screen was filled by an unnatural static before neon pinks and purple captured the screen forming a skull. The skull was almost square in shape with no lower jaw, five teeth, an upside down heart nose and eyes with six small triangles beside each one making them look like two small suns. Next a note appeared beneath it.

“I know you never had the injection. From a friend. Don’t. Its what lets them control you. Don’t let them get you too.” Fareeha just starred at the bone-chilling message before it went to static once more switching back to the looming eye before going black. She lay there in the dark silence of her room; slowly the device slipped from her fingers it came crashing with her forehead causing her to yelp in unexpected surprise, slightly jolting upwards from the pain. The words of the skull message continued to roll over her mind as she moved her hand to her forehead and gently stroked the sore spot. Her other hand hide the device under her pillow before her own head connected with the pillow. The temptress of sleep began to pull at her arm, as she lay there still fully clothed in the room that had once housed her child like wonderment. Even though her body gave into the temptresses call her mind refused to give in letting her dreams and nightmares for the night to be plagued by the words: ‘Don’t let them get you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I never thought I'd have this chapter up so soon! Working my butt off writing these for you! But now the prologue ends and the main chapters start!  
> What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! But also seriously 26 kudos? You guys are insane! Thank you so much!  
> Till next time have a nice day!  
> Author  
> (P.S. If anyone knows the actual name for the gold decorations Pharah wears in her hair and is willing to tell me I'd love you forever!)


	5. Chapter 1 - Reform Pt.1

The warm dance of the Mediterranean’s golden rays waltzed smoothly across the brim of the cowboy’s old brown headpiece, the golden decorations joining the early mornings sparkle. Calmly his clicking spurs broke the cooling, gentle breeze that pushed itself through the air, his belt buckle glistening triumphantly as he strode into position. Swift eyes flicked between eighteen training bots, his hand greedily hovered just above the meticulously polished peacekeeper. The custom made six-shooter was ready to go and as his eyes scanned the bots he could see the programming getting ready to try and out draw him. In his mind he laid out the route each bot could possibly take. Six bots stood directly in front of him the closest being approximately 14 metres away from him; each having a short wall in front of them to easily dive into cover. From the closest bot they stretched back for about 100 metres. There were three bots on an upper left platform; two stood in a doorway facing each other and the other slouched on the floor just visible behind a railing. This was mirrored on the right upper platform. The remaining six were all slowly floating around on a set route changing levels and position behind cover. The bots themselves had a single camera eye, which flashed blue to show their non-lethal state, they floated about a metre from the ground and were equipped with plasma blasters but in their non-lethal state shot paint rounds. With his metal hand he lifted a cigar to his lips letting the rich unlit tobacco taste sizzle in his mouth before lifting a lighter, with a small Blackwatch symbol on it, to light the cigar. Taking a deep lungful of the cigar he let the smoke enter him causing a moment of bliss before gently letting it exhale into the world.

“Let’s do this.” He was calm in composure, cigar rolling to the side of his mouth with a thin line of smoke rise into the air.

“Draw.” Athena’s voice broke the Mediterranean’s peaceful morning air. The second the words registered with Jesse his hand drew the revolver like it was an extension of his body. Even before the six bots in front of him could lift up their blasters the explosive sound of six shoots ripped through the air. Each bullet landing perfectly square in the forehead of the bots causing them to come crashing to ground with hear piercing thuds. This is when the hail of paint round came flying towards the gunslinger, thinking fast he threw himself into a combat roll landing behind a piece of cover intended for one of the downed robots. Emptying the spent rounds for the cartridge he reloaded his revolver, stealing a glance to measure his next shots. He noticed the two bots that were once sat behind the railing were poking their heads out every seven seconds for a pot shot at where they had last seen him. His eyes scanned closely, his ears carefully listening for an opening. Unfortunately the bots made his move for him. Two of the bots that had been moving round came charging through a door way adjacent to his cover. The bots shot franticly giving Jesse less then a second to react. Two flash bang flew through the air before coming into contact directly with the bots torsos stunning them allowing for two placed head shots to drop the first bot, however Jesse dived through the gun fire to be behind the other stunned bot. Snapping up quickly he held the bot in place like a shield allowing its fellow bots to shred it while he took pot shots at the remaining eight training bots, dropping the four remaining bots on the upper levels. So it came down to this four bots and a hostage. His shield was now covered in paint and deactivated from the rounds. The bots changed strategy and started to surround Jesse, causing the man to swing quickly between the four bodies. The shield would do him no good. Well one thing Jesse McCree wasn’t was a quitter. A deep throaty chuckle emanated from the cowboy and then a flash of a wild smile. Throwing his shield forward the metallic bodies crashed together sending them to the ground. As the three remaining bots fired there first shots, Jesse allowed himself to fall backwards to the floor, causing the robots across from each other to shoot and deactivate each other. As he came down he lifted his revolver upside down and shot the last bot in its groin area causing the bot to drop.

“Well Jesse you are one BAMF.” He chuckled as he pushed himself back to his feet, facing the bot he shot in the groin he aimed his pistol at the bots head preparing to make sure it was over. However the sound of another pistol going off three times behind him caused him to swivel as fast as a bolt of lightning aiming his pistol at the forehead of the other shooter. His once shocked face changed back to his calm grin as he saw the owner of the pistol. An angel stood over the bot he had knocked down with his improvised shield, three steaming plasma holes poorly grouped through its chest.

“I’d say you’re one over-confident goof Jesse.” She hummed, a petite smile across her delicate pale cheeks and soft red lips. She slipped her pistol back into its holster that sat delicately at her side; its underuse was evident from how pristine the holster was. Her golden blond hair was tied neatly into a ponytail with a large bang parted to the right side of her head; giving her angelic appearance even more validity. She wore a white cardigan with a pair of light blue jeans that gave her a simplistic but casual look.

“I’d say you’re still as stunning as ever Angela.” He retorted with his signature Jesse McCree charm, the wink was definitely over kill. 

“Oh please your charm didn’t work on me when we were teenagers, it definitely won’t work now.” She laughed softly; her laugh like her was petite and cute. Jesse however responded with his deep laugh that oozed his carefree disposition. 

“Was worth a shot wasn’t it. Looks like your aims improved you didn’t hit me this time.” He winked as he pointed to the three shots that had landed on the bot. She rolled her eyes knowing what he was referring too.

“Who gives someone, who’s never shot a gun before, an actually loaded weapon?” She wore her petite smile, which reminisced on that fateful afternoon training session so many years ago. Jesse hadn’t stopped complaining for two weeks and had milked her guilt for all of its worth, she could never live down that drunken karaoke session with Reinhardt. “Don’t get used to me saving your butt like that I’m a pacifist so I won’t be using this unless I have to. I only helped you there because I remember how much you moan about doing laundry.” This earned another amused laugh from the cowboy; he hooked his thumbs into his belt. An unknown fear within the two had disappeared as they interacted like they hadn’t seen each other in years. There they stood in the peaceful morning with the sound of their laughter and voices to comfort each other, rolling off what had happened in their lives. The early morning sun slowly rose as they chatted soon to be turned into a midday sun; their conversation lasted for hours.

“Have you met the others yet Angie?” Jesse asked using an old nickname for her. “I got in late last night so was planning on seeing everyone at lunch.”

“I believe so.” She answered bringing a finger to her chin to ponder if she had seen everyone. “I arrived at the same time as Torbjörn and Reinhardt and then obviously Tracer and Winston greeted us. Mei arrived a few hours later so we caught up. Genji arrived just as I was going to bed so I got to see him quickly. And I just found you so I think that’s everyone.” She went through the list of names once more in her head; Tracer, Winston, Mei, Jesse, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and herself. However the smug and knowing grin on Jesse’s face made her realise she was missing someone and that always annoyed her, especially when Jesse knew something she didn’t. 

“Guess you haven’t seen Winston yet this morning.” He said with a confident grin. 

“No. Why?” She asked, her face showed similar curiosity to when she was researching her work. 

“A certain little Falcon landed last night.” He said with a wink. Angela’s face suddenly grew bright; her eyes sparkled with a child like happiness. “I haven’t seen her yet but Winston said she arrived pretty early in the morning. He thinks she’ll probably be asleep till at least the afternoon.” Jesse recalled what Winston had told him. “I was planning to go knock on her door after lunch, but, now I’ve seen you I was thinking we should both go.” Angela excitedly nodded like an eager puppy. 

“Wait doesn’t Winston want to hold a meeting today?” She remembered even though the smile didn’t leave her face.

“Yeah but he was planning to do it later.” Jesse replied. “Like later this evening. But first I say lunch.” Jesse gave a toothy grin jokingly offering his arm to Angela, which she took with a laugh. It took them but a short time to walk to the canteen, continuing to laugh and joke like old times. One hot topic of their talk was the supposed Amari living in the building with them. When they entered the canteen they saw their fellow Overwatch members. At the helm of the table sat Winston. On the left of the table sat Torbjörn, Tracer and Reinhardt leaving a free chair. On the right of the table sat Mei and Genji leaving two free chairs.

“Ahh Miss Ziegler and Mr McCree! Come join us. Mei woke up early and made dumplings!” Winston called pointing to a central platter of dumplings. The two looked at the food eagerly as they waltzed over to the food, Jesse sitting next to Genji and Angela next to him. Both picked some dumpling and began to eat them. Both Angela and Jesse lit up as they tried the dumplings; there taste was heavenly.

“Ah my friends!” Reinhardt boomed. “Does Mei not make such amazing food?” He swung his arms in a large gesture to the room almost smacking Tracer in the face. For an old man his physique was still incredible and his large muscles clung to his black t-shirt tightly as he spoke with his hands. 

“I do agree Reinhardt, they are most delicious.” Genji replied, his mask sat ideally on the table. He seemed much more at peace with himself since the last time Angela had seen him, especially since he had the confidence to show the scarred remains of his human face with such casual ease. “You’re staring Angela.” He cooed with a small smirk causing Angela to blush for being caught and the rest of the crew to laugh.

“I’m just surprised how you’ve matured Genji. You were once so at war with yourself.” She smiled her embarrassed blush fading from her face. 

“My mentor is very wise Angela. He allowed me to come to terms with what I am.” He said calm like a stream in spring. “This is a conversation for another time, come let us not dwell on the past let us look to the future.” He suddenly allowed joy to spread into his calm voice.

“I agree.” Torbjörn smiled lifting his glass. “A lot of your equipment arrived this morning. I’ve been running some tests on them, they should all be ready for proper training tomorrow.” The engineer looked happy to be once more working with such advanced technology.

“Speaking of training you were very impressive this morning Jesse.” Mei interjected. “I can’t wait to start training with you.”

“Why thank you ma’am.” His cocky grin spreading across his lips. “I’m looking forward to training with you too.” The charm was on and almost everyone at the table groaned with an eye roll. Mei just gave a flattered giggle, which made Jesse’s cocky grin grow in size. All of this felt unreal to Angela. Sitting there with old friends as though no time had passed since she had last seen them. Her eyes studied all those around the table quietly as the eruption of tales captured the room. Winston was still the same as ever; his thin framed black glasses perched neatly on his face and his usual lunar suit decorating his body. Tracer was dressed in her favourite flight jacket and her usual jump suit, however a pair of aviator sunglasses were pushed into her hair. Reinhardt was dressed simply his plain black t-shirt and comfortable looking grey trousers contrasting with his snow white hair. The old scars of war tattooed onto his arms and most noticeably across his left eye. Jesse had still to grow out of his cowboy stage, which never surprised Angela. Genji’s appearance Angela knew well after working on it for so long, it was just the domineer that he held himself, the aura of acceptance and tranquillity was soothing in the room of larger then life personalities. Torbjörn was just as he always was grumpy but kind, even when he was just dressed down in his old biker gear the welding mask never left his attire. Finally Mei looked like she hadn’t aged a day over the years, she would have to ask Mei how she managed to do it. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top and jogging bottoms with her signature hair pin holding her hair in her signature bun. Angela was happy not much had changed, yes maybe internally she wasn’t sure if Overwatch should come back, but, seeing them all here now she could only hope that maybe this was what the world needed. In the drowning clutches of noise no one heard the almost silent wish made by the doctor; a wish of hope. After what felt like a good hour of the team eating and chatting Angela raised her voice to be heard.

“Well I think me and Jesse are going to go see if Fareeha is up.” Angela however regretted this decision of voicing her knowledge of Fareeha’s presence due to the overly excited reactions of everyone bar Winston, Lena and Jesse. 

“My little Falcon is here?” Reinhardt bellowed. “We must go post haste!” He sprung into life, scooping up Torbjörn and Lena with him, earning a surprised yelp from them both. Before anybody could react the old man was already moving quickly out of the canteen, for a man in his sixties he moved like a twenty year old. 

“Well it was going to be a surprise but I guess a certain cowboys gotten loose lipped over the years.” Winston gave Jesse a jokingly unimpressed look to which Jesse could only awkwardly shrug and chuckle.

“Come on we best catch them before Reinhardt tears through the entire base trying to find her.” And with those words from Mei the group set off after the charging German looking for the last member of the new strike-force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter completely devoid of Fareeha! Don't worry she returns next chapter!  
> But yes some parts will be like this completely focused on other characters! (Hell some whole chapters might be like that.)  
> But yeah next part might take a week or two to come out. Sorry.  
> If you only care about story stuff you can stop reading now but if you care about why please read below.  
> Till next time have a lovely day.  
> Author 
> 
> So here is my explanation. I have been stuck with really bad internet for the last few months but the other day I got put on a ban. The reason given was because I was playing video games on the wifi not just using it for study. So I've been battling this ruling for about two days now. Not only has this screwed up my ability to play my games which I enjoy it has actually messed up my ability to finish course work. All the resources I need to complete my lab report are online but as I'm on this complete ban I'm not even allowed to access internet for the university sites. So basically tomorrow on my only free day I have to go to a meeting with my university to argue my case which I'm pretty confident I'll win, but even if I do win this will leave me with three days to complete and submit my lab report. I know this excuse isn't the best and I know its first world problems and should just be grateful for what I have but when I'm getting messed over for my degree (which I'm gonna spend £18,000 grand in tuition fees alone) I do have to moan. For anyone who read this far thank you for that and hopefully understanding.


	6. Chapter 1 - Reform Pt.2

The unheard scream at the break of dawn shattered the Mediterranean calm and settled stillness of her room. She sprang up in her bed, last nights clothes stuck her to her sweat covered body like glue. Her breath was jagged, deep and heavy. Each pant she gave caused her chest to visibly tighten and fall, her eyes had the dark marks of sleep deprivation, the diluted pupils of fear turning her brown orbs into nothing but specs of dust in comparison. In. Out. In. Out. She began to count her breaths, each falling against the dark room needing something to latch on to but finding emptiness. With tack and feeble pride to no one she moved her body into a curled position, legs tightly pulled into her rising and falling chest by her muscular arms. She buried her mouth and nose into a small gap her legs and arms created allowing for her eyes to stare forward in motionless bliss. She could feel her heart against her rib cage crashing hard like waves from a rough storm crashing against the shore. She couldn’t take it. Her guilt ate at her constantly pushing her to what she could only describe as an impasse making her realise her worst fear. What if she stopped feeling? What if the constant feeling of guilt made her just stop caring? The little monsters that ran around her mind came to the forefront showing her visions of a future she feared could easily become her reality. She felt tears begin to build behind her eyes again. Not here. The humiliation of letting her old friends see her like this was too much to bare so in that one short moment during the dawn of the Mediterranean morning she let her tears pour. She let them roll down her bronze cheeks before falling together down onto her jeans making them wet. She felt her eyes start to go red and puffy as she let small almost inaudible sobs break through her lips. She let herself feel the worst she had done in a long time. Her thoughts were all spinning and jumbling together making it hard for her to distinguish each painful memory from each other. Her eyes sealed shut as she let everything overwhelm her forcing her into a state of complete exhaustion, which she wished would send her to the bliss of sleep. Yet the sleep she craved for refused to embrace her. After what felt like hours she rose from her bed taking weak steps towards the bathroom. Her hair was a mess, along with her face marked red and tear stained. Her clothes smelt of the familiar taint of sweat and we were crumpled and creased from her sleeping against them. As she opened the bathroom door, she began to drop her clothes from her body, forming a ball of crumpled wrappings around her feet. Isolating herself into the bathroom she stared at the figure in the mirror, she wasn’t someone to admire her figure for long but she always noticed the lack of scarring she had on her almost perfect bronze skin. Her fingers ran softly through her mess of hair, a small smile tugged at her lips as she calmed herself; the memories of her youth when Ana, Jack or Gabriel would calm her after a nightmare. She knew her mind wanted to bring the sadness of their deaths into the forefront of her mind, however she didn’t let it and just remembered the good things. She remembered the times when they would act like a family, a dysfunctional family of peacekeepers. Allowing her thoughts to follow her she stepped her nude body into the small shower cubicle, then letting a barrage of water pellets to wash away last nights horrors. The water was icy like the night in London just before, yet, Fareeha didn’t notice as she stood straight in the shower. Her mind being the usual prison of emotions and memories locked her in thoughts of the old Overwatch, the images of friendships, parental figures and even her first crush lingered. Her mind could have kept her in that shower for hours as the water rolled down her body soothingly even if the heavy cold that burrowed onto her nerves contrasted it. The harsh ring of a mobile phone however brought her to real world, sealing the dam of water allowing her to leave. Her wet hand reached for a towel, however her hand never found one. Her mind then reminded her she had never unpacked so there wouldn’t be one for her. She felt a grumble leave her throat, much like what Ana used to do when Jack or Gabriel did something she didn’t agree with. She slightly scoffed at the idea of showing traits similar to her mother, if her mother could see her now she would be so disappointed of her. She stepped into her room still wet and naked, the phone ringing getting more intense with every second. She pulled open her suitcase and rummaged through till she found herself a towel, wrapping it around her upper body covering the essentials. She then dived her hand into the duffle bag finding the ringing box, opening it and pulling the burner cell to her ear.

“ _Good morning Miss Amari I hope I’ve caught you at a good time_.” The robotic voice of Blue answered the call in Arabic.

“ _Well I’ve just got out the_ …” She tried to explain her predicament however the omnic cut her off and continued to talk away.

“ _The boss needs me to go through the basic outline of your mission and then to do some basic training with the equipment you’ve been given.”_ Fareeha realised she might as well start to get dressed as the omnic would continue to talk no matter. “ _So I’d like you to get ready for combat training.”_ Sighing Fareeha patted herself down, reaching into her bag she pulled out a new tank top, a pair of pants, her belt and some underwear. She slowly pulled these to cover her bronze skin as the omnic continued to talk about what equipment she would need. She listened to him casually pulling the different pieces of equipment out. First she hooked up the special belt buckle, next the earpiece placed into her left ear, thirdly the special glove onto her left hand and finally the custom pistol hooked onto her right side.

“ _Is this everything?”_ She mumbled slightly, she hated the idea of having to do what the omnic said.

“ _For now yes.”_ The voice came from the earpiece, the burner phone remotely shutting down _. “I’ll just need you to take one of those microchips with you so I can link myself into the practise range.”_ She placed one of the microchips into her pocket before sealing everything back into their bags and boxes. After this she started to leave her room walking for the practise range.

“ _What about my armour? Should I go pick that up from Torbjörns worksjop? I presume your organisation has already arranged for it to be delivered?”_ All she got in response was a robotic chuckle, which caused her to pout in annoyance.

“ _You’re well trained in your armour.”_ Blue stated. “ _The last time you did a mission out of armour was Libya and we both know how bad you fu- I mean messed that one up. And you’re going to have to be able to do missions for us without armour.”_ Fareeha let an anger grow in her but she quickly dismissed the feeling and decided to focus on why the omnic stopped itself swearing.

“ _You have a thing against swearing?”_ She asked bluntly, she believed she had earned it for the omnic bringing up Libya.

“ _No, but, I’m meant to be a professional.”_ It answered calmly. “ _Oh whilst I remember we will be sending you an official uniform. You know we don’t wear these suits for no reason.”_ The omnic tried to make it sound like a joke but it came off awkward due to the monotonous delivery. “ _I think you’re getting a navy blue one… I don’t remember to be honest.”_ A slight chuckle rolled off his voice, however Fareeha had stopped listening a while ago and was just strolling through the halls of the old base. She let her hand without a glove gently rub against the walls as she let memories of her youth flood into her head. As she rounded the final corner she entered the midday sun letting it illuminate her bronze skin. Her deep brown eyes saw the destruction that someone had left across the training ground. “ _Do you see that generator over there? I need you to open up the back panel and place the microchip inside.”_ Fareeha’s locked with the small generator box; it was just to the side of the main training area. Strolling across she bent down beside the generator box and studied the box for a moment looking for a way to pry open the back panel. The back panel looked like it had a electronic lock on it.

“ _It has a lock on it, how am I meant to get it off?”_ Fareeha slightly growled in annoyance.

“ _Would you kindly lift your glove up with a little flick.”_ The omnic requested with a slight giggle. Fareeha didn’t know which was worse listening to the omnic order her around with out-dated references or that she understood the reference. With a sigh she flicked her wrist upwards creating the hexagonal pattern she created the other night and the tendrils attached themselves to the lock. “ _Because you’re learning all this we’ve installed the scanner upgrade for you automatically on your glove. The glove will automatically scan the item you want to hack and if it’s on our database it’ll flash a hack code for you.”_ Looked down at her hand and watched the hexagonal pattern and the corresponding fingers light up slightly in a pattern. Her fingers moved slowly and carefully as she hacked the object following the pattern perfectly. As her finger connected with the final hexagon she heard a click and the generator swung itself open. “ _Nice your first hack. Soon you’ll be a pro.”_ Blue slightly cheered as Fareeha reached into her pocket and placed the microchip onto the generator. “ _The way we work here is we start you with the basics, but, as you do more for us like hacking and getting us information we will send you more advanced technology and upgrades for your glove._

“ _What now?”_ She asked, straightening herself up, slightly clicking her back as she stretched herself out of the knelt position.

“ _Just head over to the range while I set up some training programs and see if I can get myself into the main systems from here.”_ Blue answered casually as she heard typing over the earpiece. She obliged and turned herself towards the range and waltzed over there. Her eyes casually flicked over the range as some bots came out and cleared away the destruction that had littered the range. “ _I just want you to do some basic shooting. Stand still, draw your pistol and try and hit the targets I bring up._ ” Fareeha nodded to herself as she pulled the unique pistol from her holster. “ _It’s called a Genesis Mk. 12.”_ Blue began to explain the weapon. “ _Its one of the organisations personal weapons as in only we have them. You’ve been given an older model but if you work hard I’m sure you’ll get a newer model. Hell you might even get something bigger and better then a pistol.”_ Blue rambled as the Egyptian took down various targets the bot brought up for her. “ _It has an ammo capacity of thirty plasma shots, which will restore itself after a brief cool down. This is where its alternative fire comes into play. Its alternative fire a beam of hard light, try changing to it now by flicking the switch on the side of the pistol._ ” Fareeha looked at the small switch on the side and switched it across. Pulling the trigger what happened she didn’t expect, a thin beam left the pistol with no recoil and as she had braced to react to recoil she slightly pushed the blast downwards. She watched as a smaller counter from a hundred per cent went down slowly as the beam tore through the targets ahead of her. “ _Right now we are going to make this a challenge. Who ever used this range this morning destroyed eighteen of these training bots so lets one up them with twenty.”_ Blue stated as Fareeha prepared herself for what the omnic had in store for her. “ _Oh lets also edit this stupid western style arena. You’ll probably be in tight spaces so lets go for an office range.”_ As the omnic talked to itself the range changed around her. It became more and more claustrophobic, walls sprang around her and she watched the bots disappear into the constricting walls. “ _I want you to do this as quiet as possible. Also one more thing your glove can do what is known as a battle hack. It’s a quick code, which can hack pretty much anything. The hack will disable certain mechanical controlled items on the opposing fighter. For example take myself; if you were to hack me I wouldn’t be able to use my communicator. The code is index, ring, middle, thumb, pinky, and index.”_ Fareeha thought to her self how useful it would it be in a fight, but she couldn’t help feel like Blue wasn’t telling her everything. “ _Anyways good luck!”_

“Training start.” A generic robotic voice said over the intercom that surprised Fareeha as she had expected Athena or Blue to speak. Quickly shaking her head she crouched down, beginning to sneak around the long and empty corridors. Her footsteps were light as she clicked her gun to plasma mode. She then heard the sound of chatter, which caused her to cover herself against the wall. Blue must have been messing with her, testing her nerve for missions. Her pride refused to let her fail. She poked her head slightly round the corner seeing two bots stood round what was meant to be a water fountain. Her eyes noticed a slightly jagged cable at the feet of the two bots, flicking her wrist up she saw the tendrils attach themselves to the water fountain. Tapping in the code, she watched as fountain began to drip slowly causing a small puddle around the two bots, which then came into contact with the jagged cable that caused an electrical discharge frying the two bots. As the two bots started to scream she saw another two bots appear round the corner, aiming her pistol carefully, her breath gentle and calm as she squeezed the trigger twice causing two plasma bolts to connect through the heads of the two bots. As they fell she continued to sneak through the base her steps light and silent as she did. She rounded another corner seeing a group of four bots in a circle; switching the gun into hard light mode she blasted the four bots down easily. The simplicity of the mission was beginning to worry what was coming. As she stepped round a corner suddenly she was faced with a large open space with the remaining twelve bots, some being on higher levels. They instantly spotted her and opened fire on her. Unfortunately there was no cover so all Fareeha could do was think fast and start to dodge. She rolled and sprinted as quick as she could letting plasma shots land near and around her. Pulling her hand up she quickly did the basic hack on the nearest bot watching it static and freeze as she did, blasting four plasma shots through the stunned bots chest, next she flicked to the hard light mode blasting the beam upwards catching the railings that held about three bots above her causing them to come tumbling down. Eight bots remaining, she flicked back to plasma mode she blasted the closest bot. She clicked the button on her buckle causing the blue shimmer to cover over herself. The remaining seven bots then blasted her. The plasma shots hit into her body with burning power, however the blue shimmer began to harden with each blast holding the green bolts away from her. Flicking to the hard light she activated the heavy beam and began to slice away at the remaining seven bots, she watched as the seven bots fell and as the last fell and the last green plasma bolt hit her the room fell silent. Her blue shimmer flickered out of existence and she slumped down onto her knees. She breathed heavy as she regained composure, stretching herself into a full stance.

“ _Well that’s enough for me. I guess you can say I’m impressed.”_ Blue spoke up after a moment of letting the solider get her composure back. Even though she in her mind didn’t want to be apart of what she was being forced into, pride was tugging at her as she was told of her success. “ _Well we just need you to place a micro recorder, micro camera and a microchip into the main server room and then we will contact you when your first mission comes up.”_ Blue finished up his transmission and Fareeha was left alone in the training area as it slowly turned back into its plain self. She stood amongst the destruction she had caused, her feet slowly pushing the mechanical corpses away from her feet. The early afternoon sun started to re-illuminate her features outlining her in a golden gleam. Her thin fingers pulled the glove from her hand that had caused it to slightly sweat under the beating sun; she forced it into her pocket. Thinking to herself she remembered the server room was just across from Winston’s old lab which would allow her to drop by her room and put away all her other gear. As she entered back into the building she felt the sun leave her and the artificial illumination of her figure wasn’t as flattering. A faint sound of banging and raised voices carried through the tight corridors drawing her deeper in and towards her room. As she rounded the final corner towards her room, in the corner of her eye she saw an amusing sight. A large German man was pounding one of his oversized hands against her door, calling her old nickname in German; a large ape was trying to get his quiet voice heard over the rabble of mercenaries. What looked to be Mei, Genji, Tracer and Torbjörn laughing were complaining at the over acting German about knocking the base down. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw two people; one who made her remember the fun moments of childhood, whilst the other made a feeling she didn’t really understand rise inside her, it was something foreign to her. The way just seeing them made her feel like her stomach was knotting, her cheeks with a sweet tinge of warmth and her chest tightened slightly. She thought carefully for a moment on what to say to get their attention instead she gave a weak splutter causing the rabble to silence and stare at her. The look of unstoppable happiness spreading across all their lips made her gain the uneasiness of nervousness.

“Hi. Was all she managed to get out of herself before her nerves jabbed into her vocal cords silencing her, just anticipating the responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay I have internet back and all the worries have been sorted! Updates will become kind of regular again!  
> So I think there will be about one more part for this chapter and then the next chapter... However there are two chapters I have in my head which can come in any order so I'm leaving it up to you beautiful people to decide!  
> I'm going to write the titles below and give them a number and all you have to do to vote is leave a comment with your chapter choice! Also both chapters will be about 2 to 3 parts as even though they are short they are both backstory and plot heavy chapters. Anyways here are your options!  
> Choice 1: A World Of Strings  
> OR  
> Choice 2: My Family No Longer Tells Any Tales  
> Also thank you to jamboree for giving me my first bookmark!  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all vote! Till next time have a lovely day!  
> Author


	7. Chapter 1 - Reform Pt.3

With a loud yell of joy the large German tank darted at the smaller Egyptian, sweeping her up into his large arms and constricting her into a bone-crushing hug. The old mans joy was infectious, seeping into his target as she started to grin back at him with the admiration of a fan meeting their ideal. Fareeha had no words as the old man she had long since seen held her close. She idealised him. For years she had thought the Overwatch member had gone with her mother only to see her ideal. Just giving her a short while to talk to her ideal, which had eventually blossomed, into him eagerly awaiting the young girls arrival so he could tell her his grand tales of adventure. Anxiety kicked into Fareeha, as it had been a long while since someone had held her this close. Her mind wanted to say something just to break the ice.

“Reinhardt, you know I had a poster of you on my wall when I was younger.” Fareeha embarrassing blurted out, her mind unable to come up with another response to the situation she was in. Her only slightly rose tainted cheeks were now an embarrassed blaze as she looked at the members of the Overwatch chuckling and smiling gently at the scene.

“I remember the poster! My hair was amazing!” The old man yelled down her ear hole as he held her close. “I have missed you, Falcon.” He whispered gently for once as though he was hiding tears of joy behind his soft words.

“Reinhardt you’re crushing the girl.” Torbjörn mused at the German as he slowly broke the bone-crushing hug. “I sometimes wonder if all that armour isn’t slowing down isn’t slowing down your brain.”

“Yeah, and I sometimes wonder if your height is why you’re always in such a bad mood.” Reinhardt retorted as he slapped his shorter friends shoulder, allowing the dwarf to see the young Amari.

“Look how much you’ve grown.” He looked her up and down; surprised for the height she had gained. “I can’t wait to mess with your Raptora armour.”

“And I can’t wait to see what you do with it.” She smiled as she leant down and hugged the dwarf. Letting go she turned to the remaining crew. A buzz of conversation sparked around the room, all greeting the Egyptian as she returned mutual feelings of seeing her old friends again.

“Well seeing that we are all here.” Winston raised his voice above the chatter getting some quiet from the group. “We might as well have our meeting in about an hour. I must excuse myself to prepare notes to make sure I discuss everything.” Winston gave them all a toothy grin and left the group. The group after this began to slowly disperse, Genji mentioning about meditation, the two older men challenging each other to the target range, Tracer darting to go help Winston and Mei leaving to check on her small garden she had started. Leaving the hallway in a comforting silence. Fareeha faced the two remaining souls with her; their faces both held a giddy happiness in them as they idea of their adventures they once went on had an ability to return.

“So how long was he trying to take my door down for?” Fareeha asked jokingly, her eyes flashed a childhood like fun that slightly surprised Angela. Through everything Fareeha had somehow managed to keep the curiosity and fun that had always made her so enduring in her childhood.

“Only about five minutes.” Jesse responded. “We thought he was going to get hi crusader armour at one point.” The cowboy took a few steps forward so he was now in front of Fareeha before pulling her into a hug. “Its good to see you kid.”

“Kid?” Fareeha laughed into his shoulder. “I’m thirty two! Definitely not a kid anymore.” She pulled back giving the only slightly taller man, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Could have fooled me solider.” His eyes then glanced down to the pistol on her side, which caused him to whistle approvingly. “I see you finally switched to a real weapon.” Before Fareeha could protest he pulled the pistol from her side and inspected it.

“So you know, it’s a back up.” She corrected. “Rocket launchers are still superior to your pea-shooter.” She winked comically and raised her fingers like pistols, Jesse pretending to be insulted.

“Haven’t seen one of these before. Must be one of those fancy new models they give you in the military right?” Jesse asked as he examined the weapon, some confusion on its origin spread across his face.

“You could say that.” She said a bit too emotionless but the two seemed not to notice so she continued as usual. “Doctor I must say its unusual to see you out of a lab coat.” Her stomach felt a tiny knot return as her focus turned to the Swiss woman.

“Oh stop I do occasionally leave the lab. I do have a life.” She cooed gently waving her hand away at the younger woman to try and hide her embarrassment of how much time she spent in her lab. “However, I think your growth spurt is highly unfair.” The blonde broke her silence with her observation as she looked up at Fareeha; in her mind she had set an image for the Egyptian based on how she had once looked. The image presented before her was something she had never expected, not that she was complaining she could easily get to used to seeing this. A tinge of something nudged Angela, which, was only heightened when Fareeha gave a small giggle, cute and infectious. Her pale face began to feel hot around her cheeks; maybe she was getting sick? Her mind pushed it away as best she could and returned the laugh as Jesse spoke up.

“How do you think I’m gonna feel when I take my boots off!” Everyone knew Jesse wore the cowboy boots to gain a little bit of height.

“No longer a squirt am I?” The Amari teased, flicking the hem of Jesse’s cowboy hat, earning a fake huff of insult fro the man-child. She returned her focus to Mercy and pulled her into a sweet hug. Nothing special or fancy but the two both felt a foreign feeling jab them and couldn’t help but to take in the feeling like a drug. “I never thought I’d see you or anyone else from Overwatch again.” Fareeha muttered softly against her ear. Angela spotted Jesse slowly raising an eyebrow at the interaction, as though he was making mental note of something he could possibly use to tease her later. As they pulled away Angela felt a small shiver run through her, maybe she was getting sick.

“I’m going to need to duel you now I know you have this.” Jesse smiled as he handed the pistol back to Fareeha; his face seemed content with his inspection. “You best just put away before we go to the meeting. You know what Winston is like for time keeping.” Fareeha nodded giving a smile to her two friends before disappearing into her room. Angela watched her disappear but in the corner of her watched Jesse’s expression turn to one of curiosity.

“Don’t strain yourself too hard I can see the smoke coming from your ears.” Angela joked leaning slightly closer to Jesse before swivelling and staring up at him like a puppy. “Whatcha’ thinking about?”

“Its nothing. Just trying to place where I’ve seen weapons like that before.” His usual smile returned to his lips like it had never left him. Suddenly the door that stood before them opened up and out came Fareeha, the pistol no longer hugging her side. Her hands tucked into her pockets screaming an aura of calm. The three slowly walked towards the old meeting room, each sharing exploits from the years that had passed. Angela took a lot of interest in the Egyptians tales of war, her eyes and ears trained on the younger woman like a hawk; taking in all the subtle changes in her features. The Egyptian seemed to always steer the conversation away from Helix International and a large portion of her time in the military. Angela thought little of it, even though something nagged at her. Almost like the Egyptian had something to hide. Jesse constantly brought up memories of the groups teenage years and all the misadventures they had been on. However as they reminisced a few more members joined them, all heading to the meeting. Mei carried a little basket of fresh fruit, which the group happily picked at as Lena told the group of her and Winston’s exploits in Numbani. The hard thought battle with the mercenary known as Reaper and the Talon agent Widowmaker. Genji told of his spiritual awakening thanks too an omnic monk by the name of Zenyatta, whom he eagerly wanted to recruit to the newly formed bunch of mercenaries. The older men complained about the new generation saying how they would show the group how things were done. Fareeha surprisingly left the group just before getting to the meeting room saying something about needing the bathroom. The group eventually entered the old meeting room; it was of all the rooms most damaged. Glass broken, bullet holes across the walls and Winston’s equipment thrown around messily.

“Excuse the mess. I haven’t had time to sort this room out since activating recall.” Winston hobbled in to the frame of view rolling a view tyres and chairs around a makeshift table.

“What happened here?” Jesse asked as examined the walls, is fingers smoothly feeling the bullet holes.

“Talon.” Winston said stoically. “Reaper and a bunch of Talon thugs attacked me and tried to get into the servers. Anyways lets get started.” Winston gestured to the improvised seats, the group gathering around the table. Just as they finished sitting down Fareeha entered the room, her hands no longer in her pockets and for one short moment Reinhardt thought he saw guilt sculpting her features. “So I guess you all have a vague idea of why I after recall.” Winston started. “But to simplify in case you aren’t sure. Omnic and human relations are in a state of turmoil at the moment, there is talk of a second omnic crisis. I want us to stop that from happening.” Winston proudly exclaimed. “It is our first and most important objective. However, I believe the world needs us. Look how much has happened since we were disbanded. Two Junker’s from the outback are on a international crime spree, Talon have become a more public figure, Russia is gearing for war and the United Nations are ducking their heads trying to avoid the conflict.”

“What about the speech they gave yesterday?” Torbjörn interjected, all members suddenly nodded.

“If we make any moves we instantly become international criminals.” Mei followed up. “What if they send Helix International?”

“Or worse reform The Silent Taskforce?” Angela got a disheartened look from the entire team at the mention of the undercover organisation the intelligence agencies of the world had used to disband the original team. “Look what they did to us in a few months. Look how this ended last time. Gabriel and Jack. Both dead because of the tension they caused. Maybe Overwatch was disbanded for a reason.” Angela hated saying those words but they needed to be said, the entire room fell into silence. No one had a response immediately; it was unsettling for the silence to persist.

“No.” Came very quietly into the room.

“Pardon?”

“I said no!” Reinhardt suddenly bellowed slamming his fist onto the makeshift table causing a massive thud shocking the room like electricity. “The world needs us!” He rose to his feet, a rare anger which he tried to hide with his pride shone through his reaction. His hand pulled a small letter from his pocket and threw it onto the table. Fareeha almost had a heart attack when she saw the eye on the front of the letter. It glared at her letting her guilt punch her square in the jaw. “I received this letter after my original retirement from Overwatch asking for information on us. I ignored it. I wish I hadn’t. I believe there is something worse coming. They claim to want peace and justice in the world, but, I believe they mean to get this by any means at their disposal.”

“What are you saying Reinhardt?” Fareeha tried to be confident, she feared the guilt and uneasiness was blaring through everything.

“I’m saying Falcon that I think this shadowy organisation is pulling the strings.” The group looked in general slightly sceptical. “I think they want a second omnic crisis. They knew secrets about me, the letter tried to blackmail me with them. When I never responded the influence of Overwatch began to wane. I know it seems like an old mans paranoia, but I’ve seen this symbol appear multiple times in different locations.” The group looked between each other, tongues tied in knots.

“I will start looking into it.” Winston spoke up his face serious. “If this organisation is real we have to presume they already know we are back so we are on move behind.”

“But why would they want a second omnic crisis?” Mei suddenly spoke up.

“Simple.” Torbjörn answered. “People like me don’t trust omnics so it would be easy to take control of the worlds governments if there was international panic. They could easily show up and be the heroes as there’s technically no Overwatch. And in our prime remember how much power we had.” Even though Torbjörn did distrust omnics everyone knew he would never hold that over an omnic whilst working for the organisation.

“This is just great. Not even formed a day and we’ve already got an international conspiracy to deal with.” Jesse chuckled. “Hell sign me up for this ride. This is going to be fun.” Suddenly the room began to smile, all genuine apart from Fareeha’s. Inner turmoil was building. Her anxiety gently ran itself across her mind, reminding her she was trapped. Like she was in a game of chess. The eye keeping her in check till they needed her to advance.

“ _Remain calm.”_ She heard the soft voice of Blue speak over her earpiece; she had almost forgot she was still wearing it, as it was almost weightless and transparent. “ _Peach forgot to tell me about our original contact with Mr Wilhelm. You’re doing well. I’ve been given permission to let you know that we have intension in intervening in Overwatch matters. We just want to keep an eye on your operations and make sure you don’t interfere with the eye’s operations.”_ None of this made Fareeha feel better, the words the omnic spoke were obviously meant to be genuine but she knew better to trust its words. She remembered the training the omnic had made her go through so presumed they would want her to do things whilst on missions for Overwatch.

“I think that’s agreed then.” Winston suddenly said, apparently Fareeha had missed a large part of the conversation. “We put our main focus onto peace keeping and stopping Talon, but secondly we will do some digging to see if this organisation still exists.” There was unison of nods before Tracer spoke up.

“Winston tell them about our first mission.” She looked eagerly at the ape; he returned the smile with similar energy. Pulling out a pile of files he passed them between the table. Fareeha opened it seeing an image of the Doom-Fist gauntlet.

“As you may have heard Tracer and I protected the Doom-Fist gauntlet in Numbani.” Winston started. “The glove will be moved to the Numbani Heritage Museum next week so the museum curator asked us to return to help protect it.” Everyone looked excited at the prospect of a mission. “We will have a week to train up as a group and then we will be heading there. As Numbani falls out of the United Nations control they can’t apprehend us. It also might help improve the image of Overwatch in the public eye.” The rest of the meeting continued as planned, discussing training together and the possible idea of Overwatch becoming a prominent feature in the world. Fareeha however couldn’t stop her guilt holding her every thought. She couldn’t help but look through the faces of her friends and teammates, the knowledge of her betrayal held her in a state of sadness. Her fear and excitement for this first mission held her in turmoil as they all stood to leave the room. In one week Overwatch would return to the worlds view and nothing would be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
> I hope you enjoyed the last of the first chapter! Next chapter will either be:  
> My Family No Longer Tells Any Tales. (A Hanzo chapter.)  
> or  
> A World on Strings. (A chapter focusing on the 'eye' organisation.)  
> I'd love to know which one you would like to see first!  
> Hope you all enjoyed and till next time have a lovely day!  
> Author


	8. Chapter 2 - A World on Strings Pt.1

The sun beat down onto the metallic skins of the three suited omnics as they walked up the steps to the United Nations headquarters in New York City. The three were dressed in their best-pressed suits and carried a briefcase each.

“I can’t believe the boss moved this forward.” Red muttered as it held the door open for its fellow omnics, the three forming a triangle in the reception of the building.

“Just leave the talking to smooth over there and everything will be fine.” Grey replied, fingers clutching tightly round the briefcase handle. Blue took lead walking towards a receptionist; there was a large amount of Helix International agents stationed around.

“Hello sweetie.” Blue started a flirtatious opening to the young male receptionist, which caused the young man to slowly gain a red blush. “Me and my friends are here to see Mrs Ban Ji-Woo. She’s expecting us.”

“I’ll just need to see some identification.” As if rehearsed perfectly the three pulled out small cards, which the receptionist scanned. “That all seems to be in order. These agents will escort you to her office now.” Five Helix International soldiers joined the omnics sides, each heavily armed.

“Thanks for your help Jeremy.” Blue smiled as he read the boys name from his nametag, the flirtatious tone infected the vocal lines like a serpents poison. The guards escorted the three omnics to a screening booth; their military eyes evaluating the omnics threat levels.

“Hand any weapons you have on your persons over here please.” One of the officers asked, the words polite but the tone forceful. The three omnics pulled their weapons from their holsters. These weapons were standard issue Glock 50’s; the standard plasma pistol used by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. “Surprised you guys haven’t upgraded to the 72 yet.” The officer smirked, brandishing his pistol for them to see.

“I know right, the bureau can be really old fashioned though.” Blue jested along with the officer as the omnic placed the briefcase he carried on the conveyer belt, which led to an x-ray machine. The officers inspected the briefcases and the omnics as closely as they could checking everywhere for any hidden weapons. Once they were happy the omnics were clean they marched the omnics to a private elevator. Inside the elevator was heavily claustrophobic as the five guards encircled the three omnics. The elevator slowly rose higher into the building; the three omnics eyes flickered slowly between each other as they paced towards their destination. “Oh my dear my lace seems to have come undone. Would you mind holding this whilst I tie it?” Blue suddenly spoke gesturing to the untied shoelace. The briefcase it carried forced close to the officer before him. The officer grumbled like a child as he took the briefcase from the omnic snatching it crossly. The next movements went past like a flash of lightning as Blue ducked down the omnics robotic fingers quickly wrapped themselves around the pistol attached to the mans side, drawing it from its holster Blue smashed the gun across the side of the mans head. A slash appeared on the side of his forehead painting the barrel of the blaster slightly crimson as it flickered over the elevator wall as well. Red and Grey suddenly threw their briefcases into the guards in front of them before turning and sucker punching the guards behind them, sending them unconscious before they could react to what had happened.

“Well that went better then expected.” Grey smiled as all three picked their briefcases up, pulling the guards weapons from their unconscious bodies.

“It’s not over yet.” Blue was stoic for a moment as the three began to reform their triangle shape. Red and Grey raised their briefcases and aimed it carefully at the door; they held their electronic breath. The chime of the elevator bell brought them into combat mode, the doors pushed themselves open into a small hall that led to a pair of large oak doors. The two guards on the door noticed the lift open; their reactions were well trained. Yet Red and Grey were quicker as they activated a small button on their briefcases launching two small electrical charges, which struck the guards into their chests. They fell down onto the floor into unconsciousness as the bots stepped over the bodies, kicking open the large doors revealing the large office of Ban Ji-Woo. The walls were lined with various frames with different news clippings showing all the work the United Nations had ever done. The elderly woman just starred at the three omnics before continuing with her work.

“ _That was rather unnecessary wasn’t it?”_ She asked in her native tongue, she seemed bored by the show of force. “ _So why has she sent her three best lieutenants too my door today?”_

“ _Not going to offer us a drink?”_ Blue was smooth and cocky gently sitting before the older Korean lady, the smooth robotic voice teased her power as though she meant nothing. The blue lieutenant placed his briefcase before the lady unhitching the metallic briefcase, which had a small amount of crimson decorating it from the earlier encounter. The woman’s emotionless face could easily make most people shudder without fail but the three lieutenants of the eye were better then simple stoic faces. “ _Oh fine I guess we will just get straight into this.”_ The omnic then threw three files at the old woman _. “You have to keep the United Nations out of the Overwatch Recall. Oh and we know you have the location of some people we want to find so telling us where they are would be great.”_ Blue calmly added a sarcastic smile towards her. The omnic loved riling the old lady up. She gently lifted the files up and her fingers flipped the pages of the documents and her tired eyes focused on the images before her. She looked at the images of two Junkers; both were in mug shots and various images of their great exploits.

“ _I can slow the UN’s involvement by about half a year.”_ The woman was really calm in her wording, thinking everything through. “ _I will give you the Junkers. They’re currently in Sydney.”_ The omnics continued to stare at the woman wanting more. The old lady moved to the other file taking a hesitant look through it. “ _I can’t give you this one_.” The lady threw the file into the blue robots face, causing the mood of the room to fall into heavier hostility.

“ _I would implore you to reconsider your choice_.” Blue growled slightly as it pushed the folder from its face, the cold eyes piercing the room’s tension.

“ _You can go to hell first.”_ Ban Ji-Woo snarled like an old dog. Her one hand disappearing under the table as she gently tapped at a button.

“ _Oh my dear that was cute.”_ Red cooed, showing its hexagonal hack pattern beneath its fingers. “ _Last chance.”_ The omnics were having their patience tested by the stubborn lady, her actions were obviously predictable but this had been the worst she had ever been. She suddenly drew a pistol from under her desk firing a blast square at Blue. The revolver round shattered against Blue’s shield, a disappointed frown pulled across its face as it reached across for something in its pocket.

“ _Ok.”_ Grey suddenly answered, drawing the pistol she had taken from one of the guards she aimed it at the woman and pulled the trigger. The plasma bolt went through the Koreans arm forcing her to fall backwards, crashing against the floor with a howling scream. “ _Do we understand each other now?”_ Grey sinisterly smiled as the omnic placed a robotic foot onto her injured shoulder, leaning close to her face. The old woman nodded as she withered on the floor in pain.

“ _Once more where is he?”_ Blue stood up, placing whatever it was taking out back inside and followed to stand behind Grey. The omnic bent down pushing its robotic ear right next to the woman, letting her shock captured voice squeak a location to its ear.

“ _Her Majesty’s Prison Wakefield_.”

“ _Wasn’t hard was it?”_ Blue pulled Grey away from the woman. “ _Its such a shame that Talon was able to hack three FBI omnics that you had a planned meeting with.”_ Blue started to implant a story into the woman’s head. “ _They tried to assassinate you but you managed to destroy them with your pistol. Unfortunately you took a round to your shoulder in the fire-fight. Unfortunately they had self destruct protocols so there was no bodies to check.”_ After this line Grey picked up Blue and its own briefcase as Red started to activate a particle field. _“Till next time remember we are always watching.”_ With that they vanished from the room leaving the old lady in her own agony as the sound of an alarm burst through the air as shouting of guards started to drown the screech of the alarm. All the old woman did as the guards scooped her up and started to evacuate her was keep her stoic frown towards where the omnics had stood, her anger hidden in the confusion of her evacuation.

The particle field started to fade as it left the three omnics in the centre of central park. Blue took a few steps forward raising its hands to its face gently rubbing the metallic cheeks as it walked away from its partners. Red gave an uneasy look to Grey as the public chatter of central park danced around them; giving the silence Blue was projecting uneasiness to it.

“Blue.” Grey started slowly.

“What was that?” The voice was cold and missing the omnics normal smooth charm.

“It was all I could think of. I didn’t want you to use that thing.” Grey gestured to the things in Blue’s pocket. The look of disgust in the omnics eyes was disturbing. Blue reached into the pocket and pulled out a small metal cylinder with a glass vial containing a pink goo like liquid. Popping the top of the needle the omnic marched towards Grey causing them to back up and Red to come between them.

“The boss wanted me to use this for a reason.” Blue gestured. “If I go back with this still I could lose my lieutenant rank or worse.” The anger and fear in the omnic was obvious for the other two lieutenants and they understood why.

“Give it to me.” Red was stoic as it gave the line. “I’ll use it on the warden at Wakefield.” Blue begrudgingly handed the device over the omnics scowl never leaving as the piercing blue eyes stayed steady on the grey suited omnic.

“I’ll go deal with the Junkers then I guess.” Grey continued trying to shake the icy glare its fellow omnic was giving.

“And I’ll go explain to the boss why we shouldn’t all be turned into scrap… Great.” Blue muttered, the tension between the three was thick as they all turned from each other. A particle field beginning to form around each one of them had terrible fear for what they had to do next. Blue was most anxious the omnic knew the boss would have been watching and with the recent security knocks into the organization's roots into Volskaya Industries and Lumérico she was even more on edge then usual, meaning todays unexpected events could easily get the omnic turned to scrap. Grey had discussed the two Junkers closely with Red and knew their disposition on omnics. Australia as a whole wasn’t keen on omnics either and the idea of openly walking the streets was a fearful thought, but the ties the organisation had was always useful. Red knew who was at Wakefield; the omnic remembered reading the file. The only non-military survivor of the Libyan operation. As all the omnics vanished from view a figure stood watching with a voice recorder in hand, the figure slipped the recorder into its outer jacket. A flicker of a sinister smirk snaked its way across the figure's lips with an almost inaudible word falling out as the figure blinked away in a purple flash with the word lingering in the air.

“Gotcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Hope you enjoyed sorry this took so long to come out! But yeah I has had the christmas illness and am finally starting to feel better! Next chapter should hopefully be done soon!  
> I think you guys might like this chapter as we get to explore how far reaching the eye is and we get some time with my three favourite omnics!  
> Anyways till next time have a lovely day and I'll see you soon!  
> Author


	9. Chapter 2 - A World on Strings Pt.2

Red materialised just outside what used to be Wakefield, West Yorkshire in England. The city no longer housed its once ‘Merrie City’ vibe as the large towering walls stood tall to the sky keeping the city hidden from the world. During the Omnic crisis, England’s prison systems had swapped and changed dramatically, however the main problem was the amount of serious offenders rose, so the Order of the Roses was established. The order decreed the creation of the prison city that would house the worst of the worst; men, women, children and omnics alike all forced into the walls never to be seen again. Being sent to Wakefield was a death sentence in itself but the use of solitary confinement and police brutality made things hell for the inmates. Strolling calmly up to the gate of the city, Red was greeted by three armed police officers; producing a fake MI6 certification letter the guards ushered the omnic into an armoured truck. The omnic had read about the procedure at Wakefield and calmly accepted everything that happened to its metallic body as they passed it armour and a stun gun. The truck began its engine with a low purr and moved slowly forward inside the unknown. Red couldn’t see anything from inside the truck but he calmly waited for a guard to ask which prisoner it intended to see. Yet the question never came. The police officers just sat with the omnic quietly, preparing themselves for when the van stopped. The omnic could feel the vehicle slowing under its metallic feet. As it drew to a stop the three officers lifted up riot shields, chanted to themselves then burst out the van. The crack of bones, clash of metal and mixture of swears and screams filtered into the van. The omnic was about to start moving out when suddenly an older man entered the van; his face was weathered by sun, wrinkles told tales of stress and exhaustion whilst screaming a life well lived. The three officers jumped back in; oil and blood covered across their riot shield and visible cracks on the shield surfaces, which before hand could have been described as untouched before.

“You’re here to see him aren’t you?” The old man asked, his voice was rough and throaty grating just slightly against the omnics metallic ears.

“Yes.” With that word the old man sighed, his old hand reached under the seat pulling a Remington Model: 2020 shotgun out he lay it across his lap and stroked his weathered face.

“Are you prepared?”

“No.”

“Good. Don’t ever think you are.” The old man knocked on the van causing it to jolt into life. “I presume this is his release.” The old man had a look of fear in his eyes as the question rolled towards the omnic.

“Unfortunately.”

“Well. I don’t agree with it, but, if that’s what higher up wants.” The old man proceeded to slump into silence with the vans passengers. The drive was long and left Red bored. They crawled along and probably could have walked quicker, but as the van began to slow to a stop the omnic recomposed itself and prepared for what was on the other side.

“Follow us.” One of the officers said as they stepped out of the van, Red obliged and followed along with the old man. Once outside the full horror of the prison was realised. Red watched with abject horror, no amount of training could have prepared the omnic for this, the omnic watched as a small child no older then seven ripped into a fellow child tearing at their eyes with its fingers till nothing but sunken bloody sockets remained. Only after the other child had wailed too much did two prison guards walk over, drawing a revolver, the one guard ended the one child’s suffering whilst the other restrained the other. The child hissed like a wild dog while it was bound, gagged and dragged from the scene like it was an everyday occurrence. The old man snapped the omnic back to the real world with his rough voice.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” It was said with almost a smirk and what could be called a sadistic chuckle. Turning Red saw they stood before Wakefield Cathedral. “Would you like to speak to him before we get him ready for transportation?” The omnic nodded softly as the officers walked the omnic to the cathedral doors before allowing it to face the perils on its own. Pushing the doors open he entered the large cathedral space. It was barren and dusty; a lingering smell from the lack of fresh air was present. The lights were poor and the omnic strained to see anything, yet some small slithers of sunlight broke through the stain glass painting the room in such beautiful colours. As the omnic walked further in it came face to face with a large lever. The omnic pulled it causing the whirling of machinery and the large clash of gears to slowly pull a staircase down into the depths of the earth into existence. The omnic starred at it for just a moment before taking the plunge into the dark depths. The stairwell was long and dark only lit by a few poorly fluorescent lights, the omnic strained to see but continued its mad decent into the belly of the cathedral. At the end of the stairwell sat a long corridor, which was permeated by the screams of the mad, omnic and human screeches and laughter filtered down the hall as the red suited omnic covered its metal ears to dampen the noise. The omnic felt arms stretch out from their cells and reach to it like it was the only contact they would get. At the very end of the hallway was a small stretch of just wall and then a lone cell door. There was a grime and mould across these walls, the green melded against the cracking walls and complimented the deafening screams all around. Reds robotic fingers came into contact with the rusting cell door, the scrap of metal on rust injected itself into the air surprising causing a silence to fill the air. It was unsettling as Red peeked over its shoulder all it could see was nothing, the arms that were once outstretched had vanished and the lights had dimmed slightly. Red settled its nerves and pushed the door open with a large squeak bouncing off the walls, echoing up and down the hall disorientating the omnic slightly. As Red entered the cell all its eyes could see was a plastic shield half way through the room, the lighting in the room was so dim only parts of the room was lit. Stepping in closer letting the door close with its unoiled squeak and a deafening slam to follow. A small rustle from behind the plastic shield caused Red to focus deeper onto the nothingness.

“Hello.” Red started stepping closer to the shield. “I know you’re in there. I would like to offer you a job.” Silence. “Well my organisation would like to hire you.” More silence followed. Red stood there for a moment. Waiting. The silence was haunting, the sounds of insanity behind Red started to grow in intensity. So Red just stood there letting the madness around it grow gradually letting it dance around its metal body. It felt like it had been an hour before finally the shadows in the cell moved again. Red prepared to speak again but suddenly the madness around it stopped.

“You’re resilient aren’t you?” The figure spoke, the mans voice was laced with a British accent and was deep yet calm.

“I read your file” Red started, the figure remained caked in shadows as he listened to the omnic speak. “My organisation wants to hire you. You can say yes or continue to rot in here.” The man laughed.

“Well you best go get all my stuff they took from me.” The man said from behind the plastic shielding. “Then I’ll leave.” To this all Red did was turn and start walking back towards where the old man and police officers waited, however half way down the corridor the old man and three officers appeared; a large box carried by one of the officers.

“Presumed he would only leave when he had his stuff.” The old man started as he pointed at the large box. “So you can take this and we’ll leave you to bring him out.” The officer passed the box over to the omnic and left the omnic in the corridor again. The silence in the corridor was terrifying to the omnic as he stepped back to the man in the cell. Entering the cell the plastic screen remotely started to drop away allowing the figure behind the screen to exit. The omnic finally got to see the man who was once behind a plastic screen. As he stepped out the man’s pale skin shone against the dim lighting; he was more like a skeleton then a fully fleshed man. His hair was an oak brown and fell down his forehead and towards the bottom of his neck with the same shaggy beard reaching far down. His hair covered all but one main feature of his face, the sunken dark hole that burrowed deep into his skull where his left eye should have been. His torso was covered in old scars and burn marks like terrible memories of war, his right arm was severed at the elbow with a metal stump in its place of a real joint. His lower half was similar to his upper half bar he still had both legs. His feet had a few marks but were covered in dirt and grime from having nothing to cover his feet. He casually walked across to the omnic and pulled the box from the omnic giving a casual grin. He had such strength in one arm as he easily carried the box over to a wall.

“It’s rude to stare.” He chastised the omnic as he placed the box on the floor, unlocking the lid, sending his arm in the box and rummaging. “Oh baby how I’ve missed you.” Joy dripped over his voice as he pulled out a metallic prosthetic arm; it was a shimmering dark grey with bold orange lining. The man slotted it onto his metal stump clicking it into place; the arm seemed to start to regain its life as it connected; fingers wiggling like worms as the man grinned at it. Next he pulled out a robotic eye from the box, which he quickly pushed into the void on his face. His face now looked normal, the eye made it less disturbing to look at him. “What’s the job then?” The man asked as he continued to rummage through the box of his personal equipment. “Cause you people would only hire me if you’d hired someone who’s too much of a risk to the organisation.”

“We want you to shadow Overwatch.”

“Stop being stupid.” The man suddenly laughed. “They shut Overwatch down years ago.” News must have not travelled to the man yet. Red began to explain the news of Overwatchs recall along with almost six years of news that the man had missed in his isolation.

“You see we hired Miss Amari to work for us and my boss thought you’d be the best person to deal with her if she got out of line.” Red watched the calm disposition of the man falter and fall revealing an ugly anger built in his heart. The now fully dressed man lifted one last object from the box, which Red couldn’t see before pushing it into his inside pocket and turning to face the omnic. The omnic looked at his lone human eye show the full extent to the pain, it was hallowing. The man was dressed in a large windbreaker coat in a dark grey with orange highlights to match his arm; it was zipped up covering his neck and most of his torso. The sleeves of the coat had ribbed cuffs with thumbholes, which the man used to cover his hands as much as possible. A pair of black trousers and a pair of heavy-duty boots covered his lower half and feet with orange highlights across the laces and seams of the boots. The man walked slowly forward before leaning up close to the omnic, his voice came out like a soft whisper but had the entire menacing feel he required.

“I want you to promise me, when the time comes I get to kill her.”

“I can’t p…” The omnic tried to start but the man flicked his metallic arm around the omnics neck. The man tightened like a Boa Constrictor trying to snap through the barrier around the omnic, yet Red just looked unimpressed by the mans attempt. The mans hand sparked a dark orange.

“Hmm… Whatever we’ll discuss it when the time comes.” The man let go of his neck, allowing his hand to stop sparking. He waltzed towards his freedom. “Lets get going then! You guys can buy me pizza!” His voice tuned back to its normal carefree tone. However Red let its robotic fingers move up to its neck, he felt the cracks in its shielding and the orange static the man had left; fear coated itself in its mind as Red had never come against someone who could break through the shield. However the sound of gunfire suddenly pulled Red to the real world, the omnic turned and sprinted to the long corridor, its eyes widened as he saw what was happening. The man had short-circuited the cells in the cathedral, letting the prisoners kept down in the basement free. They looked nothing shy of monsters, their bodies under fed, distorted into horrible skeletal beings that scurried weakly across the floor. They could hardly move properly, the sound of their whimpering was disgusting, yet above them stood their mercy. The man with a large revolver, its barrel a light absorbing black with orange handle that sent tendrils of orange through the black barrel in a swirling pattern, stood above the poor souls. The omnic heard the thanks the man received as he ended their misery, the old man and his officers had ran down to the sound of gunfire and just stood there in abject horror as their hard work crumbled around them. The man looked across at them with no care in the world, as each one of the monsters drop into heaps of unmoving flesh.

“Kill him!” The old man shouted, but his voice was cut short when four bullets rang through the air, slashing the still air and then penetrating through their necks causing them all to drop.

“Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.” The man whispered backwards towards the omnic as he began to step through the corpses layering the floor like a carpet. The once dingy green mould ridden walls were now splashed with the paints of blood and chunks of brain matter. The twisted smiles of the dead were amplified by the red smears across their cheeks that ran from their foreheads downwards like a stream. Even after this short time the smell was becoming unbearable, melting into the thick musty air as the omnic pushed his way out of that dark corridor. The omnic looked down at the old man and his three officers, who lay dead in a heap of tangled body parts and pooling crimson. Their faces of surprise resonated harshly across to the omnic. Leaving the war zone behind Red went after the man who had moved out of the cathedral into the fresh air. “Beautiful isn’t it?” The man suddenly shouted as his eyes stared at a large human sized case now in a separate van.

“I guess it is.” Red replied as he watched the man eagerly pull the case out of the van and throw it open. Inside sat a large external skeleton suit it looked custom built. The man threw off his coat and started to attach the external skeleton to his body, his clothing hidden under the coat was what perplexed Red but the omnic decided to leave it. Soon the coat was replaced over the mans body covering him once more.

“I guess I’ve got to make this look like I escaped right?” The omnics silence was all but telling. “Hmm. Thought so.” The man started to walk off into the prison, his revolver firing at anything that moved in front of him. Red watched the blood bath before it take place; the man had no remorse as he slaughtered them all like cattle. And Red had damned them, the omnic hacked the prisons security turning the automatic defences on the residences. The damned screams ripped though the West Yorkshire air, the shallow sunlight lit the slightly snow covered ground of the English weather. The slight snow that was once so pure slowly became more and more tainted as the psychopath waltzed through the prison merrily murdering anyone who came into contact with him. However as they came closer to the edge of the prison, a path of destruction behind them trailing, they came across the children’s lock up. The man walked up to the main gate, the small child from earlier stood there his face still covered in the smears of the blood of the other child. The man whispered something to the child before tearing the gates away with his suit. The children came flooding out like water, sprinting out towards the main gate before disappearing into the real world.

“Ready to be transported away?” Red asked hiding how disturbed the omnic really was.

“Yes I am. But first allow me to set the generators to overload.” The man smiled as his suit started to spark orange, letting out a large burst of electrical power the man nodded to which Red started to teleportation process for them both. Just as they vanished from the area, Red watched as the world around the man turned to the fires of hell as the once high security prison was turned into nothing more than a pile of burning rubble and smoke. Just another blemish on the earth left behind by the man he had unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> At the time of uploading this you guys have given me so many kudos and hits and I can't thank you enough!  
> Hope to have the next part out soon.  
> Till next time people have an awesome day and I'll see you next time!  
> Author


	10. Chapter 2 - A World on Strings Pt.3

Sydney, Australia had been rebuilt into the business capital of the land down under; the streets were always bustling with both humans and omnics. To the untrained eyes everything would look peaceful, but to the watchful eye of the grey suited omnic the tension and turmoil that laced the city streets was immense. In the eyes of omnics and humans alike the tinge of hatred and resentment flowed between the passing glances caught in the streets. Each person seemed only to show respect towards their fellow society members if they were of similar background. The few humans and omnics who didn’t care and wanted equal love between the two groups were ostracised by others, receiving no protection from officers of the law when a group who disagreed with their peaceful ways attacked. Grey however wasn’t here for politics or omnic/human relations, the omnic only cared for finding the two Junkers.

“Grey do you copy?” The voice of an eye operative came through the omnics earpiece.

“I do Peach. Go ahead.”

“I’ve just finished going through security footage and I think I’ve found where they are.” Peach spoke quickly and clearly. The omnics voice was much more wearied then most omnics due to the age of its production; the omnic was one of the first created and one of the few remaining first prototype omnics. “I believe they are meeting with a Viskhar agent.”

“Will Viskhar be a problem Peach?” Grey asked politely as the omnic passed through the streets of Sydney, the harsh glares of human radiating towards the omnic.

“It depends on how much the higher ups have told this agent. Fro all intelligence we have gathered there are only a select few who know the truth.” Peach answered coldly. “I’m sending you the address of their meeting, get there as soon as. I notified the boss of the Viskhar situation. She wants you to learn what you can before approaching. We might have to move operation: Dying Light forward.” Grey nodded as the omnic felt the rush of information being sent directly to its memory core, which could be classified as its brain. It almost felt like a hit of ecstasy to the omnics circuits, overtaking all rational function for just a moment. Operation: Dying Light was Peach’s “baby” so to speak. The operation was a failsafe created by the original members of the eye for when the time came to deal with the Viskhar cooperation and seeing that Peach was one of the few remaining members that had yet to be deactivated from age it had become the older omnics pride and joy. However, operations such as Dying Light were always a risky move to play, as the wrong timing could be catastrophic. Grey thought on the plans that the eye had, the worries of failure being a dominant part of the omnics thoughts as in the last few weeks, due to extraneous variables outside their control things had to be changed and moved at the last moment. The lieutenant found it to be most problematic. Grey’s role within the organisation, unlike Blue and Red’s roles, was more public. Grey handled what some would consider terrorism. The Grey omnic however loved their job, the end goal always in the omnics mind outweighed any pain the omnic caused in obtaining it. Grey hadn’t realised how long its brain had just been walking and thinking as it now stood outside the location it needed to be at, a large glass skyscraper, which stretched far above the tense city. Entering inside the building it seemed just to be another business, however Grey knew the truth. Grey could see the corruption within the business from just the lobby. The omnics footsteps were swift as its earpiece started to direct them towards where the two Junkers were talking with the Viskhar employee. The omnic had no trouble with the buildings security as the omnic easily sidestepped a few guards and even openly lied to a few who just nodded and let the omnic passed. Eventually after carrying itself through different corridors and lifts Grey finally came to a door to what seemed to be a large meeting room. The sound of an Australian man and Indian Woman argued loudly behind the door. Grey placed a small microchip to the door and synced it too its earpiece and listened into the room.

“Oh piss off ya’ a suit and we don’t work with suits.” A hunched rat of a man threw at the woman who sat across from him and his partner. “Even if they’re cute.” The manic laughter that followed the flirtatious line sickened the well-dressed woman to her core; her disgust captured her features like a net and the other man in the room could clearly see this. A sudden smack to the back of the rat’s head sent the Junkers face straight into the table and the painful cracking of bone shattered the air. There was no scream however. “What the fuck was that for ya pig?” The rat suddenly growled, robotic fingers grabbing his nose as blood poured into down his grime-covered face. “I think ya broke me bleedin’ nose.” He muttered a bit softer as the gas-masked face of his partner just pushed down on the Australian finally silencing him. The gas-masked man then turned his attention to the woman who sat across from them, the look of disgust still intertwined with her features, but a slight fear had entered her subconsciously which made the larger man frown beneath his gas-mask.     

“He doesn’t know when to shut up.” His voice was deep and had a slight wheeze to it. The large man reached across the table lifting up a teapot with his pudgy index finger and thumb, slowly pouring himself another cup of tea. The woman took in the larger mans appearance as he pulled his gas mask up to reveal his elderly marked face. His upper half of his body was mainly exposed to the world showing his sun-kissed skin, which was marked by a large pig tattoo on his stomach. He wore makeshift armour, which consisted of shoulder pads with a few buttons and badges stuck on for style and a pair of camouflage pants with kneepads and heavy-duty boots to follow. His wasteland marked white hair was up in a small man-bun and for his large imposing stature he seemed to be rather polite for a Junker. He sipped the tea slowly as his ratty friend next to him trained to stop the trail of blood running down his face, soaking into his prosthetic right arm. The large mans delicate gulp of tea filled the air as no other sounds really took place. “We will do it.” The large man suddenly answered to the room’s surprise.

“Err Roadie.” The man next to him went to start, but thought better of it when one eye casually glared him into submission.

“I’m glad we could come to an understanding.” The woman spoke with a slight glee in her mainly monotone voice. “When can Viskhar expect your arrival?” She quizzed the two Junkers, slowly crossing her long legs as to give her a place to set her hands. The large Junker just laughed as he pulled down his gas mask.

“An eye for an eye Miss Vaswani.” He hummed, Satya understanding the behemoths words. However his partner seemed rather confused by the philosophical answer of the hog.

“Well then Mr Rutledge and Mr Fawkes, Viskhar look forward to your help testing our building durability.” Satya smiled lightly towards the one Junker, slightly scowling towards the rat at the table. She nodded pleasantly, standing and leaving gracefully like everything in her life was calculated.

“Guess she knows nothing then.” Peach suddenly spoke over Grey’s earpiece, the relief in the omnics voice resonated deeply with Grey. Grey nodded softly, knowing the elderly omnic would be watching over the camera feed. Grey proceeded to quickly remove the microchip from the wall and take a few steps backwards before walking forward as though the omnic hadn’t been there the entire time. As the Viskhar employee exited the room and rounded the corner the omnic pumped into her on purpose. The omnics slight of hand was expertly trained almost like a beautiful dance performance as the robotic fingers attached a small microchip onto the woman’s prosthetic limb.

“You have my apologies.” Satya apologised to the omnic quickly before striding away, her black-heeled boots creating an ever-descending clicking sound to echo through the halls of the skyscraper. Grey turned with a slight smirk back towards the meeting room door, pushing it open to see inside.

“And that’s how you go legit properly.” The large hog finished up his conversation with his partner as the Grey omnic entered the room. The room suddenly fell silent as the omnic stood before the two Junkers; an obvious hatred had suddenly grown into the air.

“Ya’ best get outta here omnic before I send you to scrap heap.” The rat looking Junker growled like a savage dog at the eye operative in front of him.

“Spare the pleasantries we want to hire you.” Grey shut down the threat with just one sentence and a cold stare, gaining an amused snort from the large hog.

“You’re funny.” He mused at the omnic, his large finger pushing him into a standing position from his chair. The hog waddled across to the omnic his 7’ 3” foot height towered over the average heighted omnic. The Junker proceeded to square up to the omnic pushing the height difference into plain view of the grey clad omnic. “So what’s the job? Ignore my friend isn’t in the best mood today so can be snappy.” It was known that Roadhog didn’t work well with omnics; however, the allure of money would allow him to work with anyone if it was needed.

“We want you to cause mayhem at Helix International.” Grey bluntly stated. “We will be in touch with times and locations closer to the date.” Roadhog seemed to really consider the offer for a moment, his heavy breathing pushing out of his gas mask like a symphony of an orchestra.

“Fifty million.” The Junker stated. There was no room to bargain or bring the price down; Grey could see that through the ice-cold gas mask.

“Fine.” Grey responded a bit too quickly. The regret was almost instant.

“You’re too desperate that means the price just doubled.” Roadhog chuckled; Junkrat could be heard manically laughing as his large friend screwed over the omnic.

“And I guess we don’t have to remind you of what happened to the last suit who tried to use us.” Junkrats tone was low and sinister his normal insanity was hidden behind his twisted his eyes. Grey just sighed in defeat as the omnic nodded in agreement to the Junkers demands. “Now bolts ya can leave. Ta ta.” His annoying giggle returned to him as the Junkers started to leave the room.

“Remember just be ready for our call.” Junkrat turned to face the omnic as he walked backwards to the door, Roadhog just faced away as he left only half earing what the omnic was saying. “The eye sees all.” The omnic ended on a force of habit, yet the reaction the insane Junker gave shot a cold sensation up Greys metallic spine. The twinge of something normal and understanding glossed itself over the messy features of the rat; he in that moment almost seemed human. Greys eyes were locked with the rats for just a moment and the knowing eyes of the Junker scared the omnic. The door slamming behind the Junkers was all that brought the omnic back to reality with a snap.

“Grey? What just happened?” Peaches voice smashed into the robotic ear, concern lacing every word as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“He knows.” Was all the grey omnic managed to say before its metallic lips closed and a particle field began to remove her from the building. Just two words lingered in the now still communication line of the eye organisation.

“He knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading!  
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far! One more part for A World on Strings and then a Hanzo chapter!  
> I can not thank you all enough for all the kudos, hits and comments. You've done so much for me and my self-confidence so thank you so much!  
> If you wanna leave a comment with anything you would like to see in future chapters, please do! I'd love to know what couples you guys would like to see or anything you guys want expanding on!  
> But thank you all again it means so much! Have a good day now!  
> Author


	11. Chapter 2 - A World on Strings Pt.4

Anxiety was a cruel mistress that decided to rear its head in the mind of the blue suited omnic; each footstep the omnic took was slightly shaking. The corridors felt never ending as Blue paced himself down the corridors of the Eye’s base. The Eye had multiple bases hidden across the globe, however the current base was considered by most operatives to be just another base of the Eye, however to those in the know this was the main base. The main reason for this was that The Mother practically lived in this base, well the hidden base. Blue, Red, Grey and a few others were the only ones privy to where this real base was and how to access it. Coming to what looked like a standard vending machine, the blue omnic flicked its hexagonal pattern up before its mechanical eyes; its fingers moving like swift serpents slipping slowly across the hexagonal hemispheres which appeared below. After a short while typing a clicking sound resonated down the empty hallway and the vending machine swung itself open to reveal a dark staircase leading into the unknown. As the metallic feet started to press down towards the hidden base, Blue’s mind began to think upon the things that had aspired over the last few weeks. The world around the omnic had started to change so much and the omnic was having a hard time comprehending what was going to happen next; the world was going to be changed so dramatically with what was to come next.

“Good evening Blue.” A woman’s voice resonated through the still air bringing the omnic back to the land of the living. “”I guess from the vacant expression on your face you’re nervous.” A security camera whirling as it focused onto the metallic features of the omnic that stood quietly at the doorframe.

“You know me too well Ma’am.” Blue chuckled as the robot entered a large circular room, plastered across the walls were a multitude of flickering screens. The world was displayed around the room like it was commonplace. Blues eyes looked across to the woman who was watching the screen, she may have been sat facing away from the omnic but the omnic refused to flatter in its presentation of formality. Blue knew how tough its boss could be on the operatives. Multiple humans and omnics wandered around the room; mainly dressed in lab coats and research papers sprawled under their arms.

“You should relax I’m impressed.” The woman slowly turned to face the robot. “I was watching the exchange at the United Nations. The three of you were very impressive. I’m sad you didn’t use my new formula but Grey did improvise very well.” The woman’s eyes locked with the omnics, her gentle authority held the omnic in a sense of quiet fear.

“I expected this going much worse.” Blues gentle charm slowly returned to its robotic voice, the robot walked towards the woman and stood calmly beside her. Its eyes gently fluttered across the screens that the woman’s had before it had entered. Blue scanned and noticed small things that the woman was monitoring. “I’m guessing he did that?” The robot sighed as he looked at one of the screens, news reports from West Yorkshire showed signs of dire destruction and death.

“Priest did that.” She suddenly snapped at the robot, her voice laced with something the robot couldn’t pin down and a grimace taking her face. She looked like she wanted to say more but a pride and what the omnic decided was her higher rank kept her quiet. Blue looked over its boss’s features and took in how she looked. She wasn’t dressed up like the omnics in the organisation, no suit or dress was wrapped around her body instead a large hoodie covered almost all her upper torso. The hoodies main colour was a concrete grey with dark orange strips running up the arms and around under her chest. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the middle of a large mug, which slowly released steam up towards her face. Her face was pale like snow with a gentle symmetry that worked all the way through her face even into her pony-tailed dark red hair. The dark green pupils who hid beneath the frames of large black glasses were always flickering, as though constantly searching for something lost. Raising her mug to petite lips she gently swallowed the warm liquid held within the mug; an orange clay mug sculpted by inexperienced fingers with the messy inscription to adorn the otherwise bareness of the mug. Her legs were crossed beneath her. She was holding herself as though she was lost in thought.

“Look at these screens and tell me what you see.” One arm threw itself through the air breaking a swish into the rooms still atmosphere. Blues eyes scanned the screens and started to focus down the details. The news reports of Wakefield told tales of genocide and terrorism. The scared eyes of the reporters showed a weakness within the humans as public outcry showed horror as small children talked about the terrible truths Wakefield had hidden behind its unwelcoming walls. American news coverage called for an all out war on terror after the United Nations was attacked. Security cameras within major corporations showed the inner workings of the corruption that the Eye let settle like a den of serpents Guillermo Portero’s trial; that the Eye was gently nudging in his favour. Katya Volskaya being visited by Eye operatives, supplying her with the needed technology to keep her the hero of Russia. Just a few examples of the eyes influence.

“I see a broken world.” Blue frowned his eyes lingering on Sydney security cameras as it showed an anti-omnic rally end in violence. The robot watched its fellow omnics kill or fall. Humans and omnics started to decorate the streets like Christmas ornaments. “A world we can change. A world where we can right the wrongs of the past. No matter how bleak it looks. We can together.”

“I see a world on strings.” She answered bluntly. “Reporting and being scared on what I will them too. Isn’t it kind of sad that our worlds so broken that the smallest bad world can send an entire country toppling?”

“Being philosophical doesn’t suit you boss.” Blue gently chuckled, a sense of sadness as it broke eye contact with the screens that showed the omnic and human suffering.

“I know arsehole.” She smirked. “Mom would always have something profound to say at these meetings wouldn’t she? Like how the world was like a jigsaw it just needed the right pieces to complete it.”

“Your mother could never see the big picture like you could though.” Blue chuckled. “Hell, look how far we’ve come in the few years you’ve been in command. We have the major companies, political forces and most people of this world under our thumb. You’ve created a beautiful puppet show, you just need to pull the right strings now and we complete everything we set out to do.” The woman next to Blue smiled. Nothing major just a small petite smile that meant the world to the robot.

“That’s why I want you to work in here with me from now on.” 

“You’re joking.” Blue suddenly blurted out like a surprised child, giddiness crept into the robots circuits. 

“I never joke.” She said rather straight-faced. “After Numbani the Eye is going to become confirmed to Overwatch. So I need your help in managing all the operations we’re going to have pull off simultaneously.” Blue allowed the joy to fill its circuits as it turned back to the screens.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” The woman seemed suddenly cold again. “Did you notice you were being watched in Central Park.” Colour evaporated from the omnics body, leaving just the shell of fear behind.

“No impossible.” The omnic guttered out, pride rising in its throat. Blue was too careful for this to happen.

“Seems an old friend still isn’t happy with us.” The woman nodded towards a lab-coated omnic who brought up a still image of what looked to be a metallic body suited hand holding a small black device. Blues eyes diluted and a cold anger grew beneath its metallic skin like a fire. 

“Sombra.” Blue growled. “Do you want me to send another hit for her?” This only gained a chuckle from the woman.

“What do you think Priest is really for?” She leapt up onto the large boardroom table, kicking papers away from her feet as a spider diagram appeared as a hologram in front of her. It had multiple links bursting off it with The Eye in the centre. “I’m ninety per cent sure that Miss Amari has been visited by Sombra and when in Numbani she’ll try to make contact again so I want Priest to be there to kill her.” As she spoke her finger glazed over the various pictures, pulling an image of a young Mexican girl. “ _Then this glitch in our system will finally be vaporised.”_ Her Spanish wasn’t the best but the omnic understood the mockery she was going for. Blue had run into the hacker a few times and knew the danger she could bring to the mainly omnic army of the Eye.

“Ma’am we’ve found it.” A human male dressed in gold suddenly burst into the conversation, a large metallic gun case was gripped in his golden-gloved hands. The man was nervous to burst in, yet he felt like it was necessary. The hooded woman turned with a stoic smile across her pale features. The gold man placed the box onto the table and slowly unclicked the latches that held the weapon inside at bay. It was a moment of glory as the woman waltzed over and pulled the weapon from the case, her slender fingers examining each mark and contour of the war scarred weapon. The weapon was a unique rifle that had orange tendrils running through a dark grey metallic body, a normal iron sight was on the top of the rifle with a sniper scope on the right of the main body and a charge point next to the trigger. “Blue I want you to start preparations for

“Make sure he gets it before he goes to Numbani.” The woman snapped at the golden man as she placed the weapon gently back into its case like it was a small child. The golden man nodded softly as it took the weapon case away with it, his soft footsteps soon disappeared back into the staircase that led to the secret base.

“Do you want me to organise a task-force to go with Priest?” Blue started, which the woman raised her finger to silence it.

“I want you to organise a taskforce to go to the old Australian omnium.” She started slowly. “Peach said Grey witnessed something unusual with one of the Junkers. I need them to see if there was anything left there.”

“Alright ma’am. I’ll go get started on that then.” Blue turned to leave. The researchers were slowly turning their attention to Numbani. The room was like Numbani in a weird way as the harmony between the human and omnic researchers and operatives was a breath of fresh air in comparison to the world above.

“Blue.” The boss was slow in her sentence. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“You don’t need to thank me ma’am I’m just doing what I was programmed to do.” The omnic stopped at the stairway that led to the upper world. 

“Now we both know that’s a lie.” The woman had a knowing smile spread across her distinct lips, petite and full. Blue smirked to this raising a metallic finger to its lips to silence the woman like she was just a child. 

“Tell no tales get no lies.” Was all the robotic companion of the woman smiled to her before it turned and left like it had never really been there. It clicking its ear-piece as it left the closed world, awaiting the voices of its operatives to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my days it's a new chapter!  
> So Reflections came out and what does that mean for this story?  
> Nothing to be honest as all we have learnt from the comic doesn't have major changes to the main story. Heres what the comic changes:  
> Emily may appear or be referenced in future chapters as Tracer is now confirmed lesbian.  
> Fareehas backstory will now contain some references to Canada! (I choose to interpret the man as Fareeha's dad.)  
> I choose to believe that a Genji Mercy relationship wouldn't make sense for Genjis character at this moment in time. As we know he once was a playboy but I believe now he has become mellow and not in search of a romantic relationship. I like to believe the letter was that of a close friendship formed after Mercy saved Genji's life.  
> If you'd like to know any other of my theories on the images shown to us in the comic just let me know in the comments and I'll talk about them. :)  
> So this is the final part of A World on Strings and next time we get the Hanzo chapter. (I'm really looking forward to it. But it might be angsty and soul searching in parts so I'm sorry if you guys wanting a happier chapter. Those are coming but the angst needs to happen first.)  
> Anyways thank you all for the kudos, hits and comments. I think you're all amazing and I love every single one of you.  
> If I don't have a chapter done before christmas please all have a merry christmas and I hope it's filled with love and joy.  
> Much love  
> Author


	12. Chapter 3 - My Family No Longer Tells Any Tales Pt.1

“My family once told an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers.” A weary traveller sat before the gathering crowd. He mans face was covered by that of a wolfs skin, red and green armour hung across his torso and lower body showing the signs of adventure like a painting. A bow gently propped in the snow of the mountain village, destroying the illusion of peace the village so tried to command. “The dragon of the North Wind and the dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the Heavens.” A slick of fringe hung down the right side of his face pulling the eyes too the chapped lips of the traveller; his goatee and chin strap beard tried their best to cover the frozen lips. “But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land.” The crowd around him pulled close, children sitting before the traveller, their young and eager eyes a paling comparison to the one he cared for most. “Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies, until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land.” The crowd gasped, captivated by the words of the storyteller, adult and child alike gathered closer to the man. Monks that once sat praying now floated over, their ears blessed by the words of the wolf-draped traveller. The storyteller held the quiet for a moment, but just a moment as he lifted a flask from his side and gently swilled some of the liquid that was stored inside. “The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realised his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash.” To emphasise the point, the man lifted the flask he once drank from above the white ground and poured its content across the white turning it into a grape red puddle. The crowd turned to each other, sorrow spread across their eyes like a sheet of an icy blizzard. “For years the bereft dragons grief threw the world into discord and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day a stranger called up to the dragon and asked.” Taking a pause for effect the storytellers straight lips held the crowd in a heart racing silence, not even the rustle of the trees and howl of the wind could let the crowd breath.

“Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?” A calm and robotic voice pierced the cold silence, crowd and storyteller stirring to stare at the monk who had joined them. The monk floated calmly just above the ground. Members of the crowd rising in gasps, as they looked upon the monk they all pilgrimaged to see. The wolf covered mans mouth hung ajar as though months of searching had finally been rewarded.

“The dragon told him. Seeking power I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost.” The original storyteller continued with the omnic monk besides him. 

“The stranger replied; you have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find humility, then you will find peace.” After speaking these words the omnics feet for the first time in years touched the ground, like it was bringing itself to the mans level. It knelt down besides the warrior, which the crowd saw just to be an old storyteller. “The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him.” A robotic hand stretched towards the man as if the offering would get rejected.

“And he became human.” The man's hand connected with the omnics much to the monks surprise. “Yet the rest of the story has not played out yet. There are still many mountains for the dragon to climb.”

“And oceans for it too swim before it can rebuild what was once destroyed.” The omnic and man stood face-to-face, hands connected in an act of unison and calm. The crowd slowly clapped at the tale's end. Small children who once sat and listened looked at the unison of man and machine and copied it with the monks who floated around them. 

“You are a hard omnic too find, Tekhartha.” The man started as he used his free hand to pull the wolf skin away from his face, revealing the face aged by cold winds and adventure. The omnic simply pulled the bow from the snow and started to walk towards the monastery; a gentle hand movement summoned the assassin to follow it.

“Please call me Zenyatta. Tekhartha was my friend and mentor.” The omnic placed the bow around it shoulder, an unfamiliar idea to see for the ex- Shimada clan leader. “I am taking you to meditate with me.” The omnic was casual as the two walked together through the village, members of the crowd from earlier smiling gently towards to the wandering storyteller. “How often do you tell that story?”

“I have told it too many times to count.” The Japanese man stated, his eyes blank of emotion.

“Your brother would tell it too me whenever he was home sick.” Zenyatta spoke gently as the two passed other monk’s towards what looked to be a shrine. Those words brought little clarity too the wandering mans thoughts, yet it allowed the man to know the man h had met was his brother. “I presume Genji found you?” The omnic nodded towards another pair of monks as it asked the weary traveller its questions.

“I do not know what I saw yet.” Hanzo spoke with a voice racked with guilt and loss. The shrine that echoed the voice did not compliment the tone Hanzo held. “I thought if there was anyone who could help me it would be the Shambali.” Zenyatta’s gentle chuckle lodged itself in the air as they took gentle footsteps up towards the main shrine. 

“How unfortunate I am no longer apart of the Shambali.” Its gentle laughter was peculiar to the man behind the robot, it didn’t fully understand its ability to recognise and mimic the human emotions that came so naturally to the man. “I wonder who told you about me though. Genji would’ve never given you my name out of fear you would end my existence.”

“You are a very famous omnic Zenyatta. Many talk about you and your incredible adventures.” Hanzo explained, pretending not to be offended by the omnics accusation of violence. “And when I was in Beijing a traveller told me a tale of you having a student who wasn’t quite omnic nor quite human.” Zenyatta seemed to smile in acknowledgement of the story as though it remembered it well. A whisper of an old friend's name left the omnics lips with its metallic head dipping as though mimicking happy remembrance. Removing the bow from its back the omnic placed the bow softly against the shrine letting it lean there in solitary peace. The omnic pulled itself down to the ground; the orbs around its neck floated upwards and started to make gentle sounds to relax the mind. Hanzo followed suit, crossing his legs and preparing himself into a meditational pose. The two omnics from earlier reappeared carrying a tray with a cup and a teapot gently centred. The monks settled themselves next to the Japanese man, gently handing him the cup as they poured the warm liquid into the cup. Its swirling steam rose up and enticed warmth inside the Japanese man. A tranquil silence started to overcome the two as Hanzo lifted the cup to his chapped lips letting the warm liquid flow softly down his throat like a river; peace entered his system for a moment. The snow of the Himalayan mountainside gently blew into the shrine sprinkling its white dust over the holy place. Somehow inside the shrine even though it was open the cold seemed not to enter and a snug warmth seemed to pass inside the shrines walls. Hanzo let weak eyes study the omnic that sat before him, the uncanny valley always sat in his stomach as he gazed at these machines. The way they spoke and felt was so close to being human yet they didn’t look fully human, it was like the moment he looked upon the disfigured face of his brother.

“Genji once held so much resentment towards you.” Zenyatta suddenly spoke. Its voice a sharp reminder that heavy times had brought the middle aged man to the mountain temple. “I bet you wonder if I feel any resentment for what you did to him. The nights when I first took him under my tutorage and he would wake in cold sweats.” Hanzo’s head fell like a lead balloon, a guilt rising in him as though it threatened to swallow all of his conscious thought and feeling. He had never processed the thought that the omnic would have a strong feeling towards him, this shouldn’t have bothered the aged warrior but the idea seemed to sting. 

“I am sorry.” A hum. Almost not even a sentence, somehow though those words slipped through the proud lips polluting the air between the two like smog. One lone icy pearl threatened to roll from the warriors eye, but the impossible pride the man held for himself held it just at the verge of rolling down his face.

“You don’t need to say that to me.” Zenyatta was always calm, its words never short of confident and elegant. “I hold no such feelings towards you. You never wronged me. We have just met and you seem ready to atone for past mistakes, so together we shall discover the real Hanzo Shimada. The Hanzo Shimada I know is somewhere locked inside your soul.” Hanzo finally met eye contact with the omnic once more, his eyes had finally allowed a few pearls of crystal water to run down his dry cheeks and to bloodshot his once snow white iris’s. “I healed your brothers wounds and now in turn I shall heal your wound Mr Shimada.” The words poetic and simple sat pleasantly in the mans conscious, a wise smirk grew on his lips as he lifted the cup up and swallowed more of the liquid warmth into his system.

“So you are willing to help me?” Hanzo was blunt; he just wanted a concrete answer from the monk, as if to prove the long journey he had been on wasn’t for nothing.

“There is little I can do to help you. All I can do is guide you to help yourself.” Zenyatta had words that came flowing like a philosopher's wise sayings, captivating the lost man. “A river starts at the tip of the mountain and then slowly over time it becomes whole but only after traveling the rocky road.” And with those words the omnic floated into the air, a metallic hand gripped the bow that once was propped up perfectly against the gentle shrine. Floating across to the still sat man the omnic took a single arrow from the quiver across the travellers back. Arming the bow the omnic drew the arrow back. “And once you’ve found your centre again.” Releasing the tension in the bowstring the arrow flew through the air striking a bell that hung high near the shrine causing a large ringing to resonate through the mountain and echo through the soul of the Shimada sending a hidden tension reeling away into nothing. The omnic slid the bow over its shoulder once more before gesturing to the man to follow the omnic towards the temple. The older man rose from the ground gently pushing a few stray specs of snow from the clothing that adorned his body. A wistful smile crawled onto the aged mans face as the omnic started to take the man into the temple for his first lessons. Footsteps calmly mirrored the harmony the place he walked through following the omnic down the first footsteps of a road less travelled but a road that needed travelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Hope you all had an amazing Christmas or holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas.  
> Any how the start of the Hanzo chapter! What did you all think? Let me know and I can't wait to continue this chapter.   
> (Loved putting Hanzo in the Lone Wolf skin but let me know if you want me to keep using legendary skins sometimes for costumes!)  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all soon.  
> Author


End file.
